Le calvaire
by PinkFuschia
Summary: Blaine Anderson est le jeune homme le plus heureux au monde : il a obtenu le coeur du magnifique et unique Kurt Hummel, celui qu'il aime. Par amour pour lui, Blaine a pris une grande décision : il va faire son coming-out à ses parents. Comment Monsieur et Madame Anderson vont-ils réagir ? Suite de JE NE VEUX PAS TE FAIRE MAL
1. Chapter 1

C'est la suite de l'histoire d'un nouvel ado tourmenté. Un ado tourmenté ayant pour nom Blaine, Blaine Anderson. À la base, Blaine est un jeune homme de quinze ans plutôt normal. Il a un physique assez sexy composé de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et bouclés, d'une peau légèrement bronzée (juste assez pour que ça soit sexy), d'épaules ni rondes ni carrées, simplement parfaites et de deux magnifiques yeux mordorés avec une pointe de vert pour ajouter au mystères qu'ils cachent. Vraiment, Blaine était mignon et il le savait.

La situation familiale de Blaine ? Eh bien… il n'y pas grand chose à en dire si ce n'est qu'elle est presque inexistante. Ses parents ayant tous ls deux une prestigieuse carrières ne sont presque jamais à la maison et encore moi depuis le départ de Cooper. Cooper, c'était le grand frère de Blaine, il a toujours grandi dans l'ombre de ce frère célèbre et si parfait. Blaine était un peu l'enfant oublié de la famille… Et c'est vrai qu'il était un peu jaloux de son frère.

Même si le père de Blaine aspire à ce que son fils devienne médecin comme lui, ce n'est pas dans les projets d'avenir de son fils. Certes, il trouve admirable de la part de son père de sauver des gens, mais Blaine est un artiste. Il a toujours été passionné de musique et de chant. C'est à 3 ans, en rendant visite chez un ami de son père, que Blaine a eu son premier contact avec une guitare et qu'il a eu le coup de foudre pour cet instrument. Ensuite, lorsqu'il a eu 7 ans, ses parents l'ont inscrit à un cours de piano pour qu'il ne soit pas ans leurs pattes. Sans le vouloir, les parents de Blaine ont aidé leur fils à découvrir un nouvel instrument et à augmenter sa passion encore secrète, à l'époque, pour la musique. Adolescent. il est arrivé à la Dalton Academy où il a commencé à pratiquer ouvertement sa passion en devenant le principal soliste de la chorale de l'école : les Warblers. C'est là qu'il rencontré son meilleur ami, Wes (le chef des Warblers), David, Nick, Jeff et Thad.

Blaine est gai. Il sait qu'il aime les garçons. Il le sait depuis que ses douze ans, le jour où il a vu un garçon nu pour la première fois, à son ancienne école. Il s'appelait Jeremiah, il était grand, beau et très populaire. Il a été le premier coup de coeur de Blaine, mais malheureusement, cette histoire n'a jamais eu de suite. Jeremiah était gai aussi, mais il en avait honte et ne voulait pas nuire à sa précieuse réputation. La seconde fois où Blaine a été amoureux, c'était l'année suivante. Il s'appelait Sebastian. Il était fraichement arrivé de l'est, très séducteur et aucunement honteux d'être gai. Ce coup-là, Blaine a tenté sa chance, mais c'est fait rire au nez parce que Sebastian le trouvait trop jeune. Ce sont les deux fois où Blaine s'était fait rembarré. Ses parents sont les seules à ignorer son homosexualité…

À cause du travail de sa mère, Blaine a dû déménager et quitter la Dalton Academy. Il s'est installé à Lima où il a eu, non pas un simple coeur de coeur, mais un coup de foudre, pour le beau et sensible Kurt Hummel. Lorsqu'il a rencontré, Kurt était martyrisé par les brutes de son école en raison de son homosexualité Blaine s'est senti obligé de le protéger. Il a tout de suite su que ses sentiments pour Kurt n'avaient RIEN à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti. Le comportement distant et froid de Kurt ne l'a jamais effrayé et il a finalement réussi à briser ses barrières et à enter dans sa vie et dans son coeur pour devenir son premier vrai petit-ami.

Un problème reste… comment Blaine va-t'il annoncer à ses parents qu'il est gai, qu'il n'a aucunement envie de devenir médecin et qu'il est en couple avec un artiste ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil du lundi matin se leva sur Lima, Ohio. Ce matin-là, Blaine se réveilla lentement et sauta en bas de son lit. Il se lava, s'habilla et et se coiffa. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner seul, encore. Blaine commençait vraiment à en avoir assez d'être toujours seul à la maison. Ses parents ne s'occupaient jamais de lui. Blaine qui était très sociable et qui aimait bien les fêtes, se sentait de plus en plus écrasé sous le poids de l'immense solitude.

Après son petit-déjeuner, il monta dans sa voiture et se rendit au lycée. Quelques jours plus tôt, jamais Blaine n'aurait penser que d'aller au lycée le rendrait si heureux. Plus il avançait, plus son sourire s'agrandissait. En arrivant sur le parking de McKinley, Blaine descendit de sa voiture, prit son sac et entra dans le lycée. Il traversait le couloir principal quand soudain, une vision divine se dessina devant ses yeux : une silhouette fine, des cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés, un visage au traits fins et bien dessinés, deux grands yeux bleus et brillants, des épaules maigres et solides en même temps, un corps de rêve…

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de fantasmer davantage avant que quelqu'un le bouscule et le sorte de ses pensées. Une fois qu'il eut retrouver ses esprits, Blaine s'approcha de ce si magnifique jeune homme qui préparait son matériel pour le premier cours de la journée, puis posa un léger baiser dans son cou juste pour le faire sursauter, ce qu'il fit avant de se retourner et de sourire en coin.

-Bonjour, mon ange, murmura Blaine avant de lui embrasser la joue.

-Salut, lui répondit Kurt.

Blaine sourit et fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'il était arrivé : il se décala un peu et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Kurt. Ses mains se dirigèrent naturellement vers sa taille et la tirèrent plus proche pour que leurs corps se touchent. Les mains de Kurt attrapèrent doucement les bras de Blaine avait de remonter doucement vers ses épaules. Lentement, Blaine fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt et les deux langues se caressèrent longuement avant que les deux garçons se séparent, à bout de souffle.

Kurt et Blaine était ensemble depuis deux semaines, déjà. Lorsque Kurt est sorti de l'hôpital, Blaine a tout fait pour s'occuper de lui et lui faire plaisir, le temps qu'il se remette. Blaine était juste trop heureux que Kurt ne cherche plus à l'éloigner de lui, mais qu'au contraire, il se soit rapproché de lui. Même si leur premier baiser n'était pas sous une pluie de pétales de roses, mais dans une chambre d'hôpital, ça demeurait le moment le plus magique de la vie de Blaine. La sensation d'enfin découvrir les lèvres de Kurt alors que son dernier espoir de le voir en vie s'était presque envolé, avait été… surréaliste.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine spontanément dans l'oreille de Kurt.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Kurt, sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autres jusqu'à ce que la cloche leur rappela qu'ils étaient au lycée et qu'ils avaient cours. Ils brisèrent leur étreinte à regret et Kurt referma son casier.

-Quel cours as-tu ? demanda Blaine.

-Mathématiques, répondit Kurt.

-Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, ça ira. Ça me fait un peu drôle de ne plus me faire harceler au lycée et de ne plus avoir besoin de protection.

-Tu vas t'habituer.

-Je sais. Et dire que tout est grâce à toi…


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil du lundi matin se leva sur Lima, Ohio. Ce matin-là, Kurt se réveilla suite à un merveilleux rêve : il avait rêvé que Blaine venait le voir à l'hôpital et qu'il l'embrassait. Lorsqu'il jeta un oeil sur sa table de chevet, l se souvint alors que ce n'était pas pas un rêve. Sur le petit meuble trônait une photo encadrée de Blaine et lui à leur premier vrai rencard. En revoyant la photo, Kurt sourit. Il sortit presque à regret de son lit et pris, comme toujours, des plombes à se préparer. Il descendit ensuite prendre son petit-déjeuner avec sa belle famille recomposée. Même si Carole ne pourrait en aucun cas remplacer sa mère qu'il avait perdu étant petit, Kurt l'aimait bien. Même si Finn l'énervait et qu'ils ne s'entendaient sur pas grand choses, Kurt l'aimait bien aussi. Il savait aussi qu'avec Carole, son père était heureux.

Après son petit-déjeuner, il monta dans sa voiture et se rendit au lycée. Avant, Kurt ne se serait jamais autoriser à rêver d'aller au lycée sans se faire battre, mais depuis peu, tout était fini. c,était donc sereinement qu'il entra dan l'école et qu'il se rendit jusqu'à son casier avec le sourire. LE SOURIRE ! AU grand jamais Kurt ne souriait en allant à l'école, avant. Ça n'était tout simplement jamais arrivé et là… il se sentait libre, plus libre encore qu'un oiseau sauvage. Lorsque le beau contre-ténor arriva devant son casier, il l'ouvrit et s'autorisa une petite minute de fantasme sur la photo de son tout nouveau et premier petit-ami.

En voyant l'heure, Kurt reprit ses esprits et commença à faire son sac. Alors qu'il glissait son manuel de mathématiques dans son sac, une petite tête brune et bouclée s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser dans son coup. Kurt sursauta et se retourna avec un sourire en coin. Il savait bien de qui il s'agissait…

-Bonjour, mon ange, murmura Blaine avant de lui embrasser la joue.

-Salut, lui répondit Kurt.

Blaine sourit. Kurt adorait ce sourire. C'était probablement ce que Kurt préférait chez lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire ou penser plus, Blaine se décala un peu et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Kurt. Ses mains se dirigèrent naturellement vers sa taille et la tirèrent plus proche pour que leurs corps se touchent. Les mains de Kurt attrapèrent doucement les bras de Blaine avait de remonter doucement vers ses épaules. Lentement, Blaine fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt et les deux langues se caressèrent longuement avant que les deux garçons se séparent, à bout de souffle.

Kurt et Blaine était ensemble depuis deux semaines, déjà. Lorsque Kurt est sorti de l'hôpital, Blaine a tout fait pour s'occuper de lui et lui faire plaisir, le temps qu'il se remette. Kurt avait réalisé que la mort et la fuite n'était les meilleures solutions pour régler un problème et que ça pouvait faire rater plein de trucs, notamment… un premier amour. Si Kurt avait su que l'Amour était aussi bon, mais il n'aurait oser penser au suicide. Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il allait frôler la mort, mais qu'il survivrait et vivrait son premier baiser, Kurt aurait sûrement pris cette personne pour un fou ou ne folle. Les lèvres de Blaine étaient si douces et puissantes que tout son corps en tremblait…

-Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine spontanément dans l'oreille de Kurt.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Kurt, sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autres jusqu'à ce que la cloche leur rappela qu'ils étaient au lycée et qu'ils avaient cours. Ils brisèrent leur étreinte à regret et Kurt referma son casier.

-Quel cours as-tu ? demanda Blaine.

-Mathématiques, répondit Kurt.

-Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, ça ira. Ça me fait un peu drôle de ne plus me faire harceler au lycée et de ne plus avoir besoin de protection.

-Tu vas t'habituer.

-Je sais. Et dire que tout est grâce à toi…


	4. Chapter 4

-Je sais. Et dire que tout est grâce à toi…

Effectivement. Suite à l'intervention de Blaine qui a attirer le directeur même, Azimio et les autres gorilles ont été arrêtés et mis derrière les barreaux pour y rester. Pendant l'interrogatoire, Azimio a avoué avoir été sous l'influence de Karosfky depuis toujours et que c'est Karofsky lui-même qui avait demandé à Azimio de se débarrasser de Kurt. Kaofsky a alors été arrêter chez lui et condamné à la même peine de prison que les autres. La rumeur sur l'arrestation des pires terreurs l'école s'est répandu, mais pas nécessairement la bonne rumeur… Celle-ci racontait qu'en touchant le sang de Kurt, les gorilles avaient attrapé le sida et avaient quitté l'école. En entendant ces rumeurs, Blaine était devenu fou de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse sortir des préjugés pareils. Alors, suite à un match de football de l'équipe, il s'est planté au milieu du terrain après avoir piqué un micro et a lancé un discours fort et puissant revendiquant les droits des homosexuels et qui terminait par :

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça veut dire d'être différent et pourtant, vous l'êtes tous. Peut être même, qu'un jour, quand vous serez vieux et aigri t que votre per de la différence vous aura isolé d'un monde pourtant si beau, vous allez comprendre que vous avez été injuste envers ceux qui ne le méritait pas pendant qu'eux qui ont su se battre seront au sommet. C'est ce qui arrivera à Kurt, qui a un potentiel énorme. C'est ce qui m'arrivera parce que je monterai avec lui, parce que même si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, nous nous aimons. Nous sommes du même sexe, mais nous nous aimons. Nous sommes un couple comme tout les autres. J'espère qu'un jour, vous aurez tous assez évoluer pour vous en rendre compte.

Tout le monde dans les gradins c'est tut. Plus personne n'osait parlé… Jusqu'à ce qu'un élève se lève et l'approuve, puis les élèves du Glee suivirent le mouvement et tous les autres élèves. Depuis, Kurt et même tout le Glee Club sont devenus des élèves respectés, quasiment populaires.

Pour Blaine, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. La coupe était pleine. Les rumeurs stupides, mensongères et révoltantes sur celui qui a volé son coeur le rendait malade. La colère et l'indignation avait monté en lui plus vite que la lave dans un volcan entrant en éruption. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait, son Kurt. Pourquoi aurait-il fallu qu'il laisse tout le monde pourrir la seule chose qui lui arrivait de positif dans sa triste existence d'enfant oublié ? Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi doux et gentil que Kurt aurait dû continuer à subir toutes sortes de méchancetés sans le mériter ?

-Oh mon ange ! soupira Blaine en prenant les mains de Kurt dans les siennes. Je ne pouvais plus me taire et les laisser te traiter comme ça. Maintenant, je te promet que plus jamais on ne te fera de mal, pas tant que je serai là, près de toi.

Pendant quelques secondes, les garçons sont restés figés, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était plus fort que lui : chaque fois que Blaine croisait le regard bleu de Kurt, il se perdait dedans, mais là, il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre très longtemps.

-Viens, murmura Kurt, on va vraiment être en retard.

Les garçons ont alors reprit leur chemin vers la salle de classe. Avant de retrouver la sienne, Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et lui vola un tendre baiser, baisers auxquels il était devenu accro.


	5. Chapter 5

-Je sais. Et dire que tout est grâce à toi…

Effectivement. Suite à l'intervention de Blaine qui a attirer le directeur même, Azimio et les autres gorilles ont été arrêtés et mis derrière les barreaux pour y rester. Pendant l'interrogatoire, Azimio a avoué avoir été sous l'influence de Karosfky depuis toujours et que c'est Karofsky lui-même qui avait demandé à Azimio de se débarrasser de Kurt. Kaofsky a alors été arrêter chez lui et condamné à la même peine de prison que les autres. La rumeur sur l'arrestation des pires terreurs l'école s'est répandu, mais pas nécessairement la bonne rumeur… Celle-ci racontait qu'en touchant le sang de Kurt, les gorilles avaient attrapé le sida et avaient quitté l'école. En entendant ces rumeurs, Kurt s'est senti affreusement blessé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais lui arriver un truc bien dans sa vie ? Pourquoi chaque bonne chose qui lui arrivait était mal perçu par les autres ? Il avait peur d'avoir de nouveau mal. Peut être Blaine n'allait-il pas supporter les rumeurs… mais, suite à un match de football de l'équipe, Blaine a posé un geste auquel Kurt ne 'attendait pas du tout : il s'est planté au milieu du terrain après avoir piqué un micro et a lancé un discours fort et puissant revendiquant les droits des homosexuels et qui terminait par :

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça veut dire d'être différent et pourtant, vous l'êtes tous. Peut être même, qu'un jour, quand vous serez vieux et aigri t que votre per de la différence vous aura isolé d'un monde pourtant si beau, vous allez comprendre que vous avez été injuste envers ceux qui ne le méritait pas pendant qu'eux qui ont su se battre seront au sommet. C'est ce qui arrivera à Kurt, qui a un potentiel énorme. C'est ce qui m'arrivera parce que je monterai avec lui, parce que même si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, nous nous aimons. Nous sommes du même sexe, mais nous nous aimons. Nous sommes un couple comme tout les autres. J'espère qu'un jour, vous aurez tous assez évoluer pour vous en rendre compte.

Kurt se rappelle de tout. Tout le monde dans les gradins c'est tut. Plus personne n'osait parlé… Jusqu'à ce qu'un élève se lève et l'approuve, puis les élèves du Glee suivirent le mouvement et tous les autres élèves. Depuis, Kurt et même tout le Glee Club sont devenus des élèves respectés, quasiment populaires.

Pour Kurt, c'était surréaliste. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui osait prendre sa défense devant tout le monde.. Les rumeurs stupides, mensongères et révoltantes sur lui avait finir par le jeter complètement par terre. Blaine, son Blaine. Blaine l'aimait, il est était sûr. Blaine est une personne extraordinaire avec un coeur grand comme l'univers et doré comme le soleil. Kurt savait que nulle part ailleurs sur le globe il pourrait trouver mieux, un jour. Dans ce cas, il allait falloir qu'il se batte, mais plus contre des gorilles… pour garder son couple intact. Il le voulait, il le voulait plus que tout.

-Oh mon ange ! soupira Blaine en prenant les mains de Kurt dans les siennes. Je ne pouvais plus me taire et les laisser te traiter comme ça. Maintenant, je te promet que plus jamais on ne te fera de mal, pas tant que je serai là, près de toi.

Pendant quelques secondes, les garçons sont restés figés, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était plus fort que lui : chaque fois que Kurt croisait le regard doré de Blaine, ses yeux le transportait vers un monde où il n'existe plus qu'eux. Mais là, il n'avait pas le temps de se rendre jusqu'à ce monde merveilleux…

-Viens, murmura Kurt, on va vraiment être en retard.

Les garçons ont alors reprit leur chemin vers la salle de classe. Avant de retrouver la sienne, Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et lui vola un tendre baiser. Kurt rougit encore. C'est plus fort que lui.


	6. Chapter 6

La journée passa à une vitesse plus lente qu'un escargot pour Blaine. Étant plus jeune que Kurt, il n'avait jamais de cours avec lui et s'ennuyait. Il se demandait comment ça serait d'avoir son petit-ami sais à côté de lui en classe, d'avoir leurs mains qui se lient sous la table et leurs doigts qui s'entrelacent et se caressent doucement et tendrement. Il pouvait arriver à Blaine d'être romantique, quelques fois.

À la fin de la journée, Blaine se rendit à la classe où il savait que Kurt avait cours et l'attendit devant la porte.

-Je commence vraiment à avoir hâte qu'il sorte de là. Je m'ennuie et j'ai hâte d'aller au Glee Club, pensa Blaine.

Aussi, dès que Kurt sortit de la classe accompagné de sa meilleure amie Rachel, le visage de Blaine s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire. À peine avait-il eu le temps de revenir à lui que les douces et sucrées lèvres de Kurt embrassait les siennes.

-Salut, mon chéri, lui dit-il après s'être écarter.

-Salut, mon ange, lui répondit Blaine, d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

À peine venait-il de finir sa phrase qu'il replongea vers les lèvres de son petit-ami avec plus de passion, le forçant à lâcher la main de Rachel que Kurt tenait auparavant pour venir passer la sienne à la nuque de Blaine.

-Ho hey, les garçons ! les interrompit Rachel. Je vous rappelle qu'on a une réunion du Glee Club pendant laquelle il faut décider de ce je vais chanter aux Selectionals.

-Ah oui, euh… pardon, Rachel, bafouilla Blaine est se séparant de Kurt.

-Vous êtes vraiment impossibles ! Vous vous êtes vus à toutes les poses et au déjeuner !

-Oui, mais on est pas dans les mêmes classes, Rachel, lui dit Kurt et je te rappelle que tu agis de la même façon avec Finn.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose…

-C'est ça.

Les trois ados se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de chant pour la réunion du Glee Club. Comme d'habitude, les garçons prirent place l'un à coté de l'autre et collèrent leurs chaises. Blaine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et lui vola un baiser dans le cou.

-Je l'aime tellement, pensa-t'il. J'aimerais bien chanter avec lui pour les Selectionals. Peut-être _Candles_ ou… _Perfect._ Je, je… je ne pourrais même pas expliquer pourquoi je me sens attiré par lui comme le métal est attiré pour un aimant. J'espère que le harcèlement ne recommencera pas et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Je dois en prendre soin et le protéger. Aujourd'hui, il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Blaine se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'entendait plus M. Schuester parler de concours. Kurt était la seule personne importante qui lui restait. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là pour lui et n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ses réussites et ses passions. Son frère, Cooper était parti depuis longtemps et ne donnait jamais vraiment de nouvelles. Les seules fois où il en avait, c'était à Noël ou quand il décrochait un rôle et qu'on voyait les bandes-annonces à la télévision. Même s'il ne s'était pas toujours bien entendu avec lui, ça lui manquait de ne plus voir son frère à la maison. En quittant Westerville, Blaine avait un peu perdu contact avec ses amis de la Dalton Academy : Jeff, Nick, Thad et Wes. Il ne restait que Kurt, seulement Kurt… et tous ses nouveaux amis du Glee Club. Il avait lié une certaine amitié avec Tina (la fille asiatique), Quinn (la blonde à l'Air méchante) et Sam (le grand blond à la bouche de mérou). C'était encore un peu compliqué avec Finn, le demi-frère de Kurt. Probablement qu'il était têtu et qu'il voulait protéger son demi-frère…

Le beau brun fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de M. Schuester.

-Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda le professeur.

-Hein ? Oui, Monsieur, répondit Blaine. Je suis désolé, j'étais un peu… distrait.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-À propos de quoi ?

-De te donner la chance de chanter un solo au Selectionals.

-Ça serait super… mais j'aimerais mieux chanter en duo avec Kurt.

Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers le principal intéressé qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda Kurt.

-Pourquoi pas, mon coeur ? lui répondit Blaine.

Blaine se leva et demanda à toute la classe :

-Qui est d'accord pour que Kurt chante avec moi ?

Tout le monde a levé la main, sauf Rachel qui chuchota également à Finn de baisser la sienne. déclara alors que le vote parlait de lui même et annonça officiellement que Kurt et Blaine allait chanter en duo aux Selectionals.


	7. Chapter 7

La journée de Kurt s'étirait de plus en plus. Étant plus vieux que Blaine, il ne partageait aucune classe avec lui et, étrangement, il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas. Kurt avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à cette vie en couple avec Blaine, à tous ces nouveaux moments et toutes ces nouvelles émotions que ça lui procurait. Il lui arrivait quelques fois, d'entendre Blaine chanter dans sa tête pendant les cours et Kurt prenait plaisir à se laisser échapper vers son monde. Tout ça était encore très nouveau pour lui. À la fin de la journée, Kurt se leva de son pupitre et retrouva Rachel au sien un peu plus loin.

-J'espère que Rachel ne va pas encore me parler des idées de solos qu'elle pourrait chanter pour les Selectionals. Et si, malheureusement, c'est le cas, j'espère que Blaine viendra me rejoindre et m'évitera un énième discours de Mademoiselle Berry.

Aussi, dès que Kurt sortit de la classe accompagné de sa meilleure amie Rachel, il aperçu Blaine qui l'attendait à la porte avec un sourire tendre éclairant son visage trop mignon. Aussi, pour couper la parole à Rachel et parce qu'il lui avait manqué, Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et l'embrassa avec amour.

-Salut, mon chéri, lui dit-il après s'être écarter.

-Salut, mon ange, lui répondit Blaine, d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

À peine Kurt venait-il d'assimiler la phrase de Blaine que celui-ci replongea vers ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec plus de passion, le forçant à lâcher la main de Rachel que Kurt tenait auparavant pour venir passer la sienne à la nuque de Blaine.

-Ho hey, les garçons ! les interrompit Rachel. Je vous rappelle qu'on a une réunion du Glee Club pendant laquelle il faut décider de ce je vais chanter aux Selectionals.

-Ah oui, euh… pardon, Rachel, bafouilla Blaine en se séparant de Kurt.

-Vous êtes vraiment impossibles ! Vous vous êtes vus à toutes les poses et au déjeuner !

-Oui, mais on est pas dans les mêmes classes, Rachel, lui dit Kurt et je te rappelle que tu agis de la même façon avec Finn.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose…

-C'est ça.

Les trois ados se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de chant pour la réunion du Glee Club. Comme d'habitude, les garçons prirent place l'un à coté de l'autre et collèrent leurs chaises. Blaine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et lui vola un baiser dans le cou.

-Blaine est mon héros, pensa-t'il. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais en sorte qu'il s'intéresse à moi. En fait, puisqu'il est mon petit-ami, je fais plus que seulement l'intéresser. Il… il a mis fin à mon calvaire. Je lui dois tout : ma tranquillité, la diminution de mon anxiété et… la découverte de ce sentiment que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir éprouver : l'amour.

Depuis que Blaine était entré dans la vie de Kurt, il avait tout chamboulé. Jamais, auparavant, Kurt n'avait réussi à se sentir totalement aimé par quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il y avait son père, mais ça, ça n'a rien à voir. Kurt était amoureux et, pour la première fois, c'était totalement réciproque. Il n'aurait non plus jamais cru que Blaine puisse s'adapter à McKinley aussi facilement.

-Jeunes gens, aujourd'hui, on va parler des Selectionals qui arrivent à grand pas.

À ces mots, toutes la classe lança un cri de joie.

-Comme vous le savez, pour la compétition, nous devons préparer une chanson de groupe et un solo…

Soudain, Rachel se leva debout.

-Je suis ravie que vous abordiez le sujet, Monsieur Schuster, parce que j'aurai justement voulu savoir quelle chanson vous pensez que je devrais interpréter pour la compétition…

-Hey, Miss Berry ! lui lança Santana (la pom-pom girl latine). Qui te dis que c'est encore toi qui aura le solo, cette année ? Les dernières fois, je te signale qu'on a perdu !

-Du calme, Santana, intervint Monsieur Schuster. En fait, Rachel, j'avais un autre projet pour le solo…

-QUOI ?! Mais, je suis la meilleure chanteuse du Glee Club et…

-Oui, tu as du talent, mais je crois qu'on devrait laisser la chance à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux de Kurt s'illuminèrent. Peut-être que cette fois, il aurait la chance de faire ce solo que out les membres se dispute à chaque fois…

-J'avais pensé que Blaine pourrait le faire, déclara le professeur.

-Faux espoir, pensa Kurt. C'est vrai, par contre, que Blaine serait parfait.

Pendant que les autres élèves débattait sur la question, Kurt se pencha vers Blaine et posa un léger baiser sur son front. À son grand étonnement, il ne réagit pas.

\- Toi, Blaine, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda le professeur.

Blaine ne réagit pas plus. Kurt commença à s'inquiéter. Il leva alors un peu son épaule pour forcer Blaine à lever la tête.

-Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda le professeur.

-Hein ? Oui, Monsieur, répondit Blaine. Je suis désolé, j'étais un peu… distrait.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-À propos de quoi ?

-De te donner la chance de chanter un solo au Selectionals.

-Ça serait super… mais j'aimerais mieux chanter en duo avec Kurt.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers Kurt qui avait les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'il en avait presque mal. Lui et Blaine chantant ensemble sur une scène… c'était trop beau pour lui.

-Tu es sérieux ? demanda Kurt.

-Pourquoi pas, mon coeur ? lui répondit Blaine.

Blaine se leva et demanda à toute la classe :

-Qui est d'accord pour que Kurt chante avec moi ?

Tout le monde a levé la main, sauf Rachel qui chuchota également à Finn de baisser la sienne. Mr. Schuster déclara alors que le vote parlait de lui même et annonça officiellement que Kurt et Blaine allait chanter en duo aux Selectionals.


	8. Chapter 8

Le reste de la réunion passa à une vitesse folle. M. Schuster avait décider de laisser un peu de temps à Kurt et Blaine pour décider quelle chanson ils allaient chanter pour leur duo. Dans la salle, Kurt pouvait toujours entendre Rachel ruminer sa déception et sa jalousie de petite diva capricieuse à la grosse tête de ne pas avoir obtenue le solo, cette fois-ci.

-Combien de temps elle va encore se plaindre comme ça, pensa Kurt ? Elle est vraiment géniale et elle déborde de talent, mais elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'un jour, elle ne soit plus au premier plan. Pour une fois, ça sera moi… avec Blaine.

Blaine avait toujours la tête appuyée contre son épaule, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, annonçant la fin du cours. Les élèves sortirent de la classe après que le professeur leur ai rappelé de bien se préparé et que les répétitions commençaient bientôt. Kurt et Blaine sortirent de la classe main dans la main sous le regard attendri de M. Schuster.

-Mon coeur ? demanda Blaine en passant la porte.

-Hm ? répondit Kurt distraitement.

-Je… je peux venir chez toi, ce soir ? Mes parents ne sont pas là et je… j'ai pas trop envie de rester seul.

-Okay, si tu veux. Tu pourrais même dîner, si tu veux. Mon père et Carole sortent et Finn va chez Rachel.

-Avec plaisir.

Blaine se pencha et embrassa chastement Kurt.

-T'es sûr que ça ne les dérangera pas que tu passes la soirée seul avec ton petit-ami ?

Kurt se fichait bien de ce que sa famille allait penser, mais une soirée seul à seul, chez lui, avec son petit-ami, ça lui plaisait bien. Blaine était déjà venu chez lui pendant les quelques jours suivant sa sortie de l'hôpital. Son père semblait l'apprécier beaucoup et au début… ça l'a un peu étonné. Burt avait toujours été très présent et protecteur pour lui, même si parfois, il s'emmêlait les pinceaux et qu'il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur lui. Alors, Kurt a été très étonné de voir que son père sait à quels moments se retirer pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité à Blaine et lui sans nécessairement surveiller leur faits et gestes. Carole, elle, a toujours été très ouverte, gentille et aimable. Pour elle, ça n'a pas été très difficile de s'attacher à Blaine. Jamais Kurt n'avait pensé que ça pouvait être si facile de faire accepter son Blaine à sa famille. Pour lui, c'était le plus beau cadeau que ça famille pouvait lui faire.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Si on promet d'être sage…

-J'ai hâte, alors. Je vais passer chez moi pour récupérer quelques trucs et je te retrouve chez toi plus tard ?

-Parfait.

Les garçons arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, échangèrent un langoureux baiser, puis se dirigèrent vers leur voiture respective.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kurt avait son petit-ami dans sa chambre. Ils avaient rit, parler et dîner ensemble en s'échangeant de petites caresses et quelques baisers. Après quoi, ils étaient montés dans la chambre pour se reposer et profiter l'un de l'autre encore un peu avant que Blaine parte. Blaine caressa le dos couvert de Kurt du bout des doigts, le faisant rougir frissonner de plaisir. Kurt passa sa main dans la nuque de Blaine et la caressa de son pouce, provoquant un sourire tendre et amoureux sur son visage. Le fils de médecin se rapprocha de son petit-ami et l'embrassa avec douceur. Petit à petit, le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et enflammé. Blaine fit basculé Kurt sur le dos, passa ses mains sur sur ses hanches, ses flancs, son torse, ses épaules.

Kurt senti son corps s'embraser et brûler de l'intérieur. C'était la première fois que Blaine l'embrassait comme ça… mais ça lui plaisait terriblement. Il sentit une orde de papillon envahir son bas-ventre.

-OH MON DIEU ! pensa-t'il dans le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Blaine est déchainé, ce soir. Je, je ne peux pas dire, par contre que ça me déplaît. Je… j'adore.

Soudain, les lèvres de Blaine quittèrent les siennes pour aller se loger dans son cou, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau blanche découverte. Ce fût à ce moment que toutes les dernières pensées lucides de Kurt s'envolèrent. Il avait l'impression d'être dans ce paradis qu'il voyait habituellement à travers les yeux dorés de Blaine.

-Je t'aime, mon ange, murmura le fils de médecin contre la peau brûlante de Kurt.

Kurt se sentit complètement incapable de répondre. La seule chose qui pu sortir de sa bouche fut un gémissement de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Il se sentait si bien avec lui…


	9. Chapter 9

Le reste de la réunion passa à une vitesse folle. M. Schuster avait décider de laisser un peu de temps à Kurt et Blaine pour décider quelle chanson ils allaient chanter pour leur duo. Dans la salle, Blaine avait toujours la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Kurt et avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens. Blaine ne se souvenait pas de ce que le professeur disait. Il ne se préoccupait de la déception de Rachel. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose :

-Mes parents ne seront toujours pas là, ce soir. C'est le cinquième jour d'affilé qu'ils me disent tous les deux qu'ils rentrent dîner et qu'à la dernière minute, j'apprends que, finalement, il ne viendront pas. Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez. Je suis sûr que je pourrais me faire entraîner dans une ruelle sombre par un maniaque qui me tuerait juste après que mes parents ne s'en inquiéteraient même pas. J'ai pas envie d'être encore tout seul, ce soir.

Soudain, la cloche a sonné, annonçant la fin du cours et sortant Blaine de ses pensés. Les élèves sortirent de la classe après que le professeur leur ai rappelé de bien se préparé et que les répétitions commençaient bientôt. Kurt et Blaine sortirent de la classe main dans la main sous le regard attendri de M. Schuster. Blaine savait qu'il n'avait presque plus personne dans sa vie, mais il se consolait toujours en se disant que, maintenant, il avait Kurt, son magnifique petit-ami. Justement, peut-être que ça pouvait être une solution pour éviter la solitude…

-Allez, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que tu as envie de lui demandé… lui dit sa petite voix intérieure.

-Mon coeur ? demanda Blaine en passant la porte.

-Hm ? répondit Kurt distraitement.

-Je… je peux venir chez toi, ce soir ? Mes parents ne sont pas là et je… j'ai pas trop envie de rester seul.

-Okay, si tu veux. Tu pourrais même dîner, si tu veux. Mon père et Carole sortent et Finn va chez Rachel.

-Avec plaisir.

Blaine se pencha et embrassa chastement Kurt.

-T'es sûr que ça ne les dérangera pas que tu passes la soirée seul avec ton petit-ami ?

Blaine espérait que sa question ne fasse pas changer d'idée son petit-ami. Après tout, Kurt était son bonheur, sa joie, la seule personne qui lui restait. Il avait déjà un peu perdu contact avec ses amis de la Dalton Academy et ses autres amis de Westerville depuis son déménagement. Son frère, ça devait bien faire cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ses parents, Blaine n'avait pas du tout envie d'y penser… Son coeur s'allégea lorsque Kurt lui répondit :

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Si on promet d'être sage…

-J'ai hâte, alors. Je vais passer chez moi pour récupérer quelques trucs et je te retrouve chez toi plus tard ?

-Parfait.

Les garçons arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, échangèrent un langoureux baiser, puis se dirigèrent vers leur voiture respective.

Quelques heures plus tard, Blaine était dans la chambre de Kurt. Ils avaient rit, parler et dîner ensemble en s'échangeant de petites caresses et quelques baisers. Après quoi, ils étaient montés dans la chambre pour se reposer et profiter l'un de l'autre encore un peu avant que Blaine parte… mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de partir. Blaine caressa le dos couvert de Kurt du bout des doigts, le faisant rougir frissonner de plaisir. Blaine aimait sentir Kurt frissonner son contact . Kurt passa sa main dans la nuque de Blaine et la caressa de son pouce, provoquant un sourire tendre et amoureux sur son visage. Le fils de médecin se rapprocha de son petit-ami et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, pauvre idiot ! Tu sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu meurs d'envie de toucher à sa douce peau couverte par trop de pelures. Tu crève d'envie de l'embrasser ailleurs que sur la bouche… tu sais bien : le cou, les clavicules, le torse…

Blaine écouta sa voix intérieure et petit à petit, le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et enflammé. Blaine fit basculé Kurt sur le dos, passa ses mains sur sur ses hanches, ses flancs, son torse, ses épaules.

La température corporelle de Blaine monta. Il sentit quelques gouttes de sueur commencer à couler le long de son propre dos. L'ambiance feutrée et romantique de la soirée l'avait excité et d'avoir Kurt si près de lui, sentir sa chaleur et son souffle chaud contre son visage, s'en était trop pour lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour quelqu'un d'autre, jamais. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de petits béguins passagers. La passion le rongeait et le désir de faire du bien à celui qu'il aime… c'était un sentiment indescriptible.

-Je, je… c'est trop BON ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive, mais… j'ADORE ! pensa Blaine presqu'au bout de ses pensées claires.

Blaine quitta les lèvres rouges et enflées de Kurt pour aller poser les siennes dans son cou, ravager ce délicieux paradis de peau blanche. Kurt ne le repoussa pas, il semblait même adorer. Blaine se laissa donc aller à ses désirs. D'un sel coup, Blaine se senti transporté ailleurs, comme dans une autre dimension, une dimension qu'il ne pouvait atteindre habituellement que d'une seule façon : en se noyant dans les yeux d'océan de son petit-ami.

-Je t'aime, mon ange, murmura le fils de médecin contre la peau brûlante de Kurt.

Kurt ne lui répondit pas. Tout ce que Blaine entendit fût un gémissement de plaisir. C'était décidément le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Le coeur de Blaine battait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal, mais il savait que ça ne lui dérangeait pas, puisque c'était pour une bonne raison.


	10. Chapter 10

La tension était à son comble. Kurt senti le souffle de Blaine s'accélérer contre son cou duquel la sueur commençait à couler. Les mains de son petit-ami se glissèrent sous sa chemise et commencèrent à caresser la peau de son dos. Jamais Kurt n'aurait pu imaginer, peut importe le nombre de fois où Blaine l'avait pris dans ses bras à quel point les mains de son petit-ami pouvait être agréable sur son épiderme. Les mains de Blaine était douces, mais fortes à la fois. Lentement, le fils de médecin ramena ses mains vers le torse de Kurt, dessinant du bout des doigts le contour de ses petits muscles et faisait frissonner Kurt de plaisir. Soudain, Kurt senti l'emprise de son petit-ami se défaire et quitter son corps. Il rouvre les yeux (sans se souvenir de quand il les avait fermer) et vit Blaine se redresser.

-Qu-qu'est ce qui se passe ? pensa-t'il, haletant et un peu inquiet. Pourquoi a-t'il arrêter sa douce torture ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas aller plus loin… ou qu'il ne me trouve pas assez bien, finalement.

Kurt regarda Blaine dans les yeux. Les yeux du fils de médecin s'étaient obscurci à cause du désir , mais il y avait aussi un fond d'inquiétude et de peur dans son regard qui était passé de miel à caramel. Burt commença à avoir vraiment peur. Son petit-ami le regarda sans bouger quelques secondes avant d'approcher sa main de la chemise de Kurt et de défaire le premier bouton du haut.

-Es-tu d'accord ? lui demanda Blaine, d'une voix chaude, mais un peu tremblante.

Kurt compris tout de suite en regardant l'expression du visage de Blaine ce qu'il voulait insinuer : il avait envie de lui faire l'amour. Il le sentait, toutes les fibres de son corps lui criait que c'était ça, lui criaient d'aller vers lui, de lui dire *Moi aussi, je veux faire l'amour avec toi*. Pourtant, encore une fois, aucun mot ne pu sortir de la bouche du châtain, juste un soupir. Blaine le regardait toujours, semblant attendre sa réponse. D'une main tremblante, Kurt pris le visage de son petit-ami en coupe et attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa le plus passionnément qu'il le put. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Blaine pour qu'il lui autorise le passage vers la sienne, ce q'il fit. De sa deuxième main, Kurt défit les boutons du polo de son petit-ami et rompit le baiser.

-Blaine, continue, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, lui murmura-t'il.

Blaine défit alors es boutons de la chemise de Kurt et la jeta au sol. Il retira ensuite son propre haut et se colla de nouveau à Kurt avant de poser avidement ses lèvres dans son cou. La sensation du torse bronzé et finement musclé de Blaine contre le sien fit perdre toute notion de bon sens à Kurt qui poussa un nouveau gémissement. Les lèvres de Blaine accentuèrent leur pression et continuèrent de sucer le cou de Kurt qui ne pouvait plus que soupirer et gémir. Il était mitigé entre le bonheur, la fatigue et le désir. N'en pouvant plus, il prit une des mains de son petit-ami et la posa sur son entre-jambe déjà dur. Il senti Blaine sourire contre son cou.

-Tu veux ? lui demanda Blaine en un murmura chaud et sensuel.

-Oui, par pitié, oui ! lui répondit Kurt

Blaine défit alors le pantalon de Kurt et le lui retira doucement, pour faire durer le moment. Pour Kurt, l'attente était interminable. Il voulait que Blaine le touche, il voulait que Blaine le fasse monter au paradis, il voulait que Blaine le fasse sentir comme la personne la plus extraordinaire au monde. Blaine retira son propre pantalon et attacha sa bouche à celle de Kurt qui perdit toute idée cohérente. Kurt senti la main de Blaine passer dans son sous-vêtement et commencer à la masturber. Lui aussi fait envie de faire plaisir à son homme, mais il était tellement absorbé dans sa bulle de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait pas à se prendre en main. Les caresses de son petit-ami sur son sexe se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et fortes. Kurt gémit plus fort. Son sous-vêtement disparu ainsi que celui de Blaine. Sans vraiment le réaliser, Kurt était, pour la première fois, entièrement nu devant quelqu'un d'autre, devant le garçon qu'il aime.

-Tu es tellement magnifique, mon ange, murmura Blaine la voix pleine de luxure et le regard s'assombrissant de plus en plus.

-Je t'en pris, Blaine, tais-toi ! gémit Kurt.

Blaine s'exécuta. Il retrouva la bouche rougie de Kurt et suça avidement sa lèvre inférieure en continuant de le masturber. La peau de Kurt rougit, il transpire, ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites…


	11. Chapter 11

La tension était à son comble. Le souffle de Blaine s'accélérait pendant qui respirait l'odeur du cou de Kurt duquel la sueur commençait à couler. Lentement, il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son petit-ami et caressa la douce peau de son dos. Il en avait avait tellement envie… Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. La peau de Kurt était douce, plus douce qu'une plume et pourtant, les muscles de son dos semblaient si forts. Lentement, le fils de médecin ramena ses mains vers le torse de Kurt, dessinant du bout des doigts le contour de ses petits muscles et faisait frissonner Kurt de plaisir. Il aimait cette sensation, la sensation de sentir son petit-ami succomber petit à petit à ses caresses et ses baisers. Il aimait, mais… avant d'Aller plus loin, il voulait être sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. Alors, il desserra son emprise autour de Kurt et se redressa. Kurt ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait…

-J'ai tellement envie de lui, j'espère qu'il le veut aussi, pensa Blaine.

Blaine ancra son regard dans celui de Kurt. Ses yeux, qui d'habitude étaient si bleus étaient devenus turquoise foncé, une couleur remplie de désir, mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Peut-être appréhendait-il un peu la suite…

-Tu le veux, alors, s'il t'aime, il le veut aussi, murmura la petite voix intérieure de Blaine. Vas-y, ne crains rien, idiot !

Blaine regarda son petit-ami sans bouger quelques secondes avant d'approcher sa main de la chemise de Kurt et de défaire le premier bouton du haut.

-Es-tu d'accord ? lui demanda Blaine, d'une voix chaude, mais un peu tremblante.

Il aurait préférer lui dire *Veux-tu faire l'amour avec moi autant que je veux le faire avec toi ?*, mais il en fût incapable. LA bouche de Blaine avait du ma à articuler. Jamais il n'avait penser pouvoir se rendre si loin avec un garçon. Pourtant aucun mot ne pu sortir de la bouche du châtain, juste un soupir. Blaine le regardait toujours, attendant sa réponse. D'une main tremblante, Kurt pris le visage de son petit-ami en coupe et attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa le plus passionnément qu'il le put. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Blaine pour qu'il lui autorise le passage vers la sienne, ce q'il fit. De sa deuxième main, Kurt défit les boutons du polo de son petit-ami et rompit le baiser.

-Blaine, continue, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, lui murmura-t'il.

Blaine défit alors es boutons de la chemise de Kurt et la jeta au sol. Il retira ensuite son propre haut et se colla de nouveau à Kurt avant de poser avidement ses lèvres dans son cou. la sensation de se retrouver peau-à-peau contre celui qu'il aimait était… indescriptible pour Blaine. Il avait l'impression de ne plus se contrôler du tout. Un autre gémissement en provenance de la si belle bouche de Kurt fit exploser son corps et son coeur d'amour et de désir. Les lèvres de Blaine accentuèrent leur pression et continuèrent de sucer le cou de Kurt qui ne pouvait plus que soupirer et gémir. Blaine senti la main de Kurt prendre la sienne et la diriger plus bas… vers son sexe qui était aussi sûr que le sien sinon plus.

-Mmm, il est impatient, pensa Blaine. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, un peu…

Blaine sourit contre la peau de Kurt.

-Tu veux ? lui demanda-t'il en un murmure chaud et sensuel.

-Oui, par pitié, oui ! lui répondit Kurt

Blaine défit alors le pantalon de Kurt et le lui retira doucement, pour faire durer le moment. Pour Blaine, c'était immolant de prendre son temps, Il voulait que Kurt gémisse encore, il voulait l'entendre lui dire qu'il aimait, il voulait le traiter comme il se doit et lui faire l'amour comme il le mérite.. Blaine retira son propre pantalon et attacha sa bouche à celle de Kurt, le feu le consumant de plus en plus. Blaine glissa sa main dans le sous-vêtement de son petit-ami et commença à la sentait Kurt défaillir sous la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait et il sait que s'il lui jetait un seul regard, il en jouirait. Ses caresses sur le sexe de son petit-ami se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et fortes. Kurt gémit plus fort. Son sous-vêtement disparu ainsi que celui de Blaine. Pour la première fois, Blaine vit le corps d'un autre garçon entièrement nu. C'était encore mieux qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il voyait Kurt complètement naturel, sans aucun artifice. Il savait qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie.

-Tu es tellement magnifique, mon ange, murmura Blaine la voix pleine de luxure et le regard s'assombrissant de plus en plus.

-Je t'en pris, Blaine, tais-toi ! gémit Kurt.

Blaine s'exécuta. Il retrouva la bouche rougie de Kurt et suça avidement sa lèvre inférieure en continuant de le masturber. On aurait dit que tôt était meilleur. Le corps de Blaine lui brûlait, le chatouillait…


	12. Chapter 12

-Blaine, mon amour… j-je… ah ! Oh, n'arrête pas…

À partir de ce moment-là, Kurt fût incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les seules choses qui purent sortir de sa bouche furent des gémissements étranglés. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Blaine était en train de lui faire, mais il aurait voulu que jamais ça ne cesse. Soudain, il senti la main de Blaine quitter son sexe et la chaleur du corps de Blaine quitter le sien. Il commença à avoir froid… Puis, la tête encore alourdie par le plaisir, il se redressa pour voir Blaine fouiller dans son sac.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kurt, encore tout essoufflé et confus.

-J'arrive, attends un peu, lui répondit Blaine.

Kurt en resta bouche-bée. Attendre ? Attendre quoi ? Il obtint sa réponse lorsque son petit-ami grimpa de nouveau sur le lit, le forçant à se ré-allonger, avec une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

-Même si on ne l'a jamais fait, ni toi ni moi, je préfère ne pas prendre de chance, mon ange, lui expliqua Blaine en murmurant et posant quelques baisers dans son cou.

Blaine était d'une douceur incroyable. Ça se voyait bien que, pour lui aussi, c'était une première… Kurt passa un de ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je te fais confiance, mon amour. Fais-moi tourner la tête.

Blaine s'exécuta et une demie-heure plus tard, les deux tourtereaux se retrouvent effondrés sur le lit, pantelants et à bout de souffle. Ils continuent de transpirer. Le visage de Blaine est enfoui dans l'épaule de Kurt et celui de Kurt était enfoui dans le creux du cou de Blaine.

-Alors, c'est ça, faire l'amour… pensa Kurt. C'est, c'est… encore mieux que ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Tout mon corps vibrait et tremblait sous le toucher de Blaine. Comment quelqu'un peut-il me faire tant d'effets ?! D'habitude, les corps transpirants me dégoutent, mais celui de Blaine… c'est totalement différent. Avec Blaine, tout est différent.

Après quelques minutes encore sans bouger, Blaine se retira lentement et Kurt gémit à la sensation un peu désagréable du vide.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Blaine.

-Oui, juste… le vide, lui répondit Kurt.

Kurt a toujours les yeux fermés. Il a peur de les rouvrir et de se rendre compte qu'il est seul, dans son lit, et qu'il vient de faire un rêve très… torride, mais, une main forte et douce caressant sa joue les fait s'ouvrir et se poser sur le visage trop magnifique de son petit-ami.

-Kurt, mon ange, merci, lui dit Blaine.

-Merci de quoi ? lui demanda Kurt.

-Pour ce qui vient d'arriver : pour m'avoir donner ta virginité parce que… tu ne l'as jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais.

-Je, mon ange, sache que, pour moi, c'était magique et que je ne me suis pas servi de toi comme d'un jouet.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé être un jouet…

-Je préférais en être sûr. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime vraiment.

Kurt eut envie de pleurer, tant il était heureux. Il attira Blaine dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

-Tu sais, murmura Blaine, tu m'as appelé _mon amour_ pour la première fois.

Kurt rougit. C'était vrai… et il le pensait. Pour Kurt, cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus belle…


	13. Chapter 13

-Blaine, mon amour… j-je… ah ! Oh, n'arrête pas…

À partir de ce moment-là, Blaine ne pensa plus à rien. Il ne pouvait pas… Les gémissements étranglés de Kurt furent les seules choses qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. À ce moment-là, il n'y avait que Kurt. Blaine voulait que leur première fois soit exceptionnelle : il voulait que Kurt puisse se sentir l'homme le plus aimé de la planète. Pour Blaine, il l'était. Soudain, une pensée frappa l'esprit du fils de médecin d'un coup. Avec regrets et crainte, il retira sa main du sexe de sn petit-ami et quitta leur bulle de bonheur et de chaleur. Il attrapa son sac et commença à farfouiller dedans.

-Crétin ! cria la petite voix intérieure de Blaine. Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé avant ? La sécurité avant tout, imbécile !

-Tu ne pourrais pas te taire, quelques fois, toi ?! répondit Blaine intérieurement.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kurt, encore tout essoufflé et confus.

En voyant le visage confus et en sueur de Kurt, Blaine se dépêcha de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son bel amant…

-J'arrive, attends un peu, lui répondit Blaine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaine trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et grimpa de nouveau sur le lit, forçant son petit-ami à se ré-allonger, avec une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

-Même si on ne l'a jamais fait, ni toi ni moi, je préfère ne pas prendre de chance, mon ange, expliqua Blaine en murmurant et posant quelques baisers dans son cou.

Blaine était d'une douceur incroyable. C'était sa première fois aussi et il ne voulait pas être trop brutal… Il avait tellement peur de ne pas être assez agréable pour celui qu'il aimait ! Kurt passa un de ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je te fais confiance, mon amour. Fais-moi tourner la tête.

Blaine s'exécuta et une demie-heure plus tard, les deux tourtereaux se retrouvent effondrés sur le lit, pantelants et à bout de souffle. Ils continuent de transpirer. Le visage de Blaine est enfoui dans l'épaule de Kurt et celui de Kurt était enfoui dans le creux du cou de Blaine.

Pour une fois, la petite voix intérieure du fils de médecin n'intervint pas pour gâcher son état de bien-être total.

-Wow, je… c'était… je ne sais même pas comment le décrire, pensa Blaine. J'aime cet homme. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, plus que tout. Jamais je n'oublierai cette nuit, jamais. J'avais l'impression de… voler, de flotter loin vers le paradis à chacun de ses doux gémissements. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que l'amour pouvait être aussi bon…

Après quelques minutes encore sans bouger, Blaine se retira lentement et Kurt gémit à la sensation un peu désagréable du vide.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Blaine.

-Oui, juste… le vide, lui répondit Kurt.

Kurt a toujours les yeux fermés. Blaine trouva ça adorable. Lentement, il leva une main pour venir caresser la joue toujours rouge cerise de Kurt. Kurt est vraiment une jeune homme magnifique… Ce n'est qu'au contact de sa caresse que le beau contre-ténor ouvrit les yeux ; ces yeux qui, normalement, étaient bleu azur, étaient devenu bleu nuit et brillants.

-Kurt, mon ange, merci, lui dit Blaine.

-Merci de quoi ? lui demanda Kurt.

-Pour ce qui vient d'arriver : pour m'avoir donner ta virginité parce que… tu ne l'as jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais.

-Je, mon ange, sache que, pour moi, c'était magique et que je ne me suis pas servi de toi comme d'un jouet.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé être un jouet…

-Je préférais en être sûr. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime vraiment.

Blaine trouva son petit-ami absolument adorable à cet instant, avec son sourire aussi sincère qu'épuisé. Alors, il l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui lorsqu'une révélation lui illumine le cerveau et le coeur :

-Tu sais, murmura Blaine, tu m'as appelé _mon amour_ pour la première fois.

Finalement, Blaine avait trouvé le mot pour définir cet soirée, cette nuit…. magique.


	14. Chapter 14

Le jour se leva sur Lima. Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'un adolescent heureux. Cet adolescent s'appelle Kurt Hummel. La nuit précédente, Kurt a expérimenté une chose fantastique, une chose qui lui aurait été inaccessible il y a quelques semaines : faire l'amour. Dans ce contexte, on ne pourrait jamais dire *coucher ensemble* ou *baiser avec* parce que… c'était vraiment un échange physique entre deux personnes qui s'aiment.

Kurt fût le premier à ouvrir les yeux, ce matin-là, au son du réveil. Il remarqua que quelque chose le changeait de ses réveils habituels… Ce qu'il avait sous sa tête ne ressemblait en rien à un oreiller ; les oreillers ne montent pas et ne descendent pas lentement et il n'y a rien dans un oreiller qui reproduit le rythme d'un petit tambour… Il fallu quelques secondes à Kurt pour réaliser que sa tête était posée sur le torse de Blaine, l'oreille exactement contre son coeur. Le bras de Blaine entourait sa taille et le second effectuait de légères caresses sur son avant-bras, faisant frissonné le contre-ténor. Soudain, Kurt réalisa que Laine avait dormi chez lui, dans SA chambre, dans SON lit… sans que leurs familles respectives ne soient au courant.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Comment on va faire ?! pensa Kurt en se redressa d'un coup. Ma famille pensait que Blaine partirait après le dîner… et comment e vais leur dire pour… ce qui s'est passé ?! Et les parents de Blaine…

Le fils de médecin commença doucement à ouvrir les yeux et à se réveiller tranquillement.

-Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demanda Blaine, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

-Blaine, on n'est pas dans ta chambre, on est dans la mienne, lui répondit Kurt. Tu as passé la nuit ici.

Il n'en fallu pas davantage pour que Blaine se réveille d'un seul coup comme s'il avait bu trois douzaine de café triple expresso.

-On s'est endormi après… débuta le fils de médecin.

-Après avoir fait l'amour, termina Kurt, exactement ! Comment on va faire pour te faire sortir d'ici, maintenant ? Et tu imagines si mon père était venu voir si je dormais et s'il t'avait vu dans mon lit, entièrement nu ?! Je préfère ne pas imaginer sa réaction…

-Mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais sortir en doucement par la fenêtre…

-Mais, enfin, tu es fou ! On est à l'étage, tu vas te casser une jambe !

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, On fera une corde avec tes couvertures, on la fera tomber par la fenêtre et je vais m'en servir pour descendre. Tu sais, comme dans les films ?

Kurt hésita un instant, puis n'ayant pas d'autre solution, il décida de sur le plan de son petit-ami. Pendant que Kurt noua ses draps pour faire une corde, Blaine se rhabilla avec ses vêtements de la veille. Soudain, les garçons entendirent la voix de Burt venir des escaliers :

-Kurt, tu es réveillé ?

-Oui, oui papa ! lui répondit Kurt, paniqué.

-Dépêche-toi de descendre, mon fils, le petit-déjeuner est près ! Pour une fois que Carole ne travaille pas en semaine…

-J'arrive !

Kurt laissa au soin de son petit-ami de finir la corde pendant qu'il comment à se préparer. Pour une fois, il fera l'impasse sur la douche matinale.

Blaine jeta la corde par la fenêtre et, avant de l'emprunter pour descendre, réclama un baiser à Kurt. Lorsque le fils de médecin eut finalement disparu de sa chambre, Kurt fit remonter la corde, termina de se préparer et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son père un peu pressé, sa belle-mère souriante et son demi-frère dans un état de zombie.

Lorsque Carole demanda à Kurt comment c'était passer sa soirée avec Blaine, Kurt rougit.

-Je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant, pensa-t'il. D'un autre côté, plus je repousse le discussion, plus ça deviendra difficile d'en parler, surtout avec mon père. Même si je lAime beaucoup, même s'il fait énormément d'efforts, il n'est pas encore tout à fait au point sur certaines choses… et j'en ai e assez l'année dernière quand on a eu LA discussion. Non, je vais leur en parler ce soir.

Carole, qui remarqua en premier le malaise de Kurt lui demanda :

-Chéri, tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, excusez-moi… ça c'est bien passé. Je-j'aime vraiment Blaine, il est trop adorable.

-Il te respecte, demanda Burt ?

-Oui, papa, beaucoup…

-Tant mieux ! Je ne supporterais jamais qu'un de ton petit-ami soit odieux envers toi.

-Jamais Blaine ne pourrait me faire ça, affirma Kurt.

Après son petit-déjeuner, Kurt se leva et alla chercher son sac, mais au moment où il se dirigea vers l'escalier, Carole lui demanda :

-Kurt, tu boite…

-Je me suis un peu tordue la cheville dans ma chambre, tout à l'heure, inventa Kurt.

-Tu veux que je jette un oeil ?

-Non, no, merci, je vais bien.


	15. Chapter 15

Le jour se leva sur Lima. Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers la fenêtre d,une chambre ; une chambre où deux adolescents dormaient, enlacés et amoureux. Un de ces adolescent s'appelle Blaine Anderson. La nuit précédente, Blaine avait rêvé à un truc incroyable, un truc qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer : faire l'amour avec Kurt Hummel. Dans ce contexte, on ne pourrait jamais dire *coucher ensemble* ou *baiser avec* parce que… c'était vraiment un échange physique entre deux personnes qui s'aiment.

Après un aussi beau rêve, Blaine ne voulait pas se réveiller pour se rendre compte qu'il avait passé la nuit seul, dans sa chambre froide, dans sa grande maison vide. Surtout qu'il sentait toujours l'agréable odeur de fraise et de vanille de l'homme qu'il aimait caresser ses narines, la chaleur et la douceur de son corps contre sa peau nue…

-C'est vraiment incroyable… pensa-t'il dans son sommeil. J'ai souvent réveillé à mon trésor, la nuit… mais cette fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression quel est là, avec moi. J'ai l'impression de le sentir, près de moi, de toucher sa peau et de le faire frissonner sous mes doigts. On dirait même qu'il bouge…

Soudain le corps chaud contre Blaine se redressa et quitta leur bulle de bonheur. Le fils de médecin commença doucement à ouvrir les yeux et à se réveiller tranquillement pour réaliser que tout ça n'était pas un rêve où une illusion, mais que Kurt était bien avec lui.

-Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demanda Blaine, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

-Blaine, on n'est pas dans ta chambre, on est dans la mienne, lui répondit Kurt. Tu as passé la nuit ici.

Il n'en fallu pas davantage pour que Blaine se réveille d'un seul coup comme s'il avait bu trois douzaine de café triple expresso.

-Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un rêve, pensa Blaine. On a vraiment…

-On s'est endormi après… débuta le fils de médecin.

-Après avoir fait l'amour, termina Kurt, exactement ! Comment on va faire pour te faire sortir d'ici, maintenant ? Et tu imagines si mon père était venu voir si je dormais et s'il t'avait vu dans mon lit, entièrement nu ?! Je préfère ne pas imaginer sa réaction…

Malgré l'air paniqué de son petit-ami, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie…

-Crétin ! lui cria sa petite-voix intérieure. Tu ne vois pas que ton cher et tendre flippe, là ?! Il faut que tu trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et vous avez école ce matin, je te rappelle !

Blaine, agacé par sa petite voix, réfléchi un bref instant avant qu'une solution lui vienne en tête :

-Mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais sortir en doucement par la fenêtre…

-Mais, enfin, tu es fou ! s'exclama Kurt On est à l'étage, tu vas te casser une jambe !

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, On fera une corde avec tes couvertures, on la fera tomber par la fenêtre et je vais m'en servir pour descendre. Tu sais, comme dans les films ?

Pendant que Kurt noua ses draps pour faire une corde, Blaine se rhabilla avec ses vêtements de la veille. Soudain, les garçons entendirent la voix de Burt venir des escaliers :

-Kurt, tu es réveillé ?

-Oui, oui papa ! lui répondit Kurt, paniqué.

-Dépêche-toi de descendre, mon fils, le petit-déjeuner est près ! Pour une fois que Carole ne travaille pas en semaine…

-J'arrive !

Blaine tressait au son de la voix de son beau-père. Kurt avait raison : sans être méchant, il pouvait avoir des réactions violentes dans certaines situations, notamment en apprenant que son fils unique a fait l'amour avec son petit-ami en son absence sans l'avertir. Blaine prit donc le relais avec la corde pour que Kurt puisse s'habiller, se coiffer, etc.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il a besoin d'autant d'étapes dans sa routine de toilette. Il est magnifique au naturel, pensa Blaine en nouant deux draps.

Blaine jeta la corde par la fenêtre et, avant de l'emprunter pour descendre, réclama un baiser à Kurt. Lorsque le fils de médecin eut finalement disparu de la chambre de son petit-ami, il couru vers sa voiture dans laquelle il monta et roula jusque chez lui. Il avait besoin de prendre son devoir d'anglais qu'il devait remettre ce matin-là, au premier cours. À sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il entra, ses deux parents étaient toujours présents à la maison.

-Maman ? Papa ? s'étonna le fils de médecin.

-Merde ! Ils sont là ?! s'étonna même la petite voix intérieure de Blaine. Tu ne peux pas leur dire maintenant ce qui s'est passé. Attends de voir ce qu'ils vont te dire…

-Désolée, chéri, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, je suis vraiment en retard, lui expliqua sa mère en quatrième vitesse avant de lui donner un bisou sur la joue et de partir.

-Bonne journée, fiston, lui adressa fondement son père avant d'en faire de même.

Blaine resta seul, debout dans l'entrée de la maison, comme un imbécile.

-* _Bonne journée fiston_ * rumina Blaine. J'avais raison : ils n se sont même pas inquiéter pour moi. Pas un seul * _Où étais-tu, hier soir ?_ * ou * _Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire des peurs pareil !_ *. Enfin, un truc que des parents normaux diraient après que leur fils est passé la nuit dehors sans les prévenir… Pourquoi mes parents sont devenus comme ça ? Deux gens d'affaires qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que travailler. Pourquoi ils nous on eu, Cooper et moi, s'ils ne prévoyaient pas s'occuper de nous ? Sûrement pour bien paraître devant leurs collègues ou les gens de leur milieu… C'est vrai que ça paraît toujours bien d'avoir des enfants et de s'en occuper en plus de savoir gérer un poste de pouvoir. Gérer, ouais…

Blaine poussa un léger soupir de déception et alla chercher dans sa chambre pour chercher ses affaires, se changer et prendre son petit-déjeuner, toujours seul dans sa grande maison vide.


	16. Chapter 16

La journée fut une torture pour Kurt. Déjà, il avait mal à cause de sa soirée très… chaude. Il boita toute la journée. Aussi, il allait devoir expliquer ça à sa famille après l'école.

-Oh my Lady Gaga ! J'ai mal ! pensa Kurt en se rendant au parking à la fin de sa journée. D'un autre côté, c'était agréable… J'aurai préféré que ça ne finisse jamais. Sans lendemain, je n'aurais pas aussi mal et je n'aurais pas besoin d'en parler avec mon père. C'était déjà assez compliqué quand on a eu LA discussion, l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer sa réaction quand il saura que j'ai fais l'amour avec Blaine, pendant qu'il était sorti et sans qu'il le sache. Aïe !

Kurt se rendit à sa voiture, ouvrit la porte et s'assit derrière le volant. Il rentra chez lui avec la seule idée de monter dans sa chambre et de s'installer pour faire ses devoirs en attendant le moment fatidique. Encore aujourd'hui, à l'école, il avait passé la journée collé à Blaine, mais, une certaine pudeur s'était installée entre eux. C'était probablement à cause des évènements de la veille. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Kurt gara sa voiture et entra dans la maison. Finn était déjà arrivé, assis dans le salon, et jouait à la console.

-T'es déjà là ? s'étonna Kurt.

Pas de réponse. Finn semblait totalement obnubilé par sa console.

-La Terre appèle la Lune ! s'exclama Kurt.

-Hein ? Oh, salut Kurt ! lui répondit distraitement le quaterback.

-T'es déjà là ?

-Ouais, Rachel me fait la tête depuis quelques jours… je ne comprend même pas pourquoi. J'en avais marre, alors je suis parti plus tôt du lycée.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Elle est juste jalouse de ne pas avoir de solo cette fois… ça va lui passer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Carole rentra de l'hôpital et commença à préparer le dîner. Burt arriva à peine quelques minutes après elle et s'installa avec une bière dans son fauteuil. Finn était toujours scotché à sa console chérie. Kurt, lui, était toujours dans sa chambre. Il avait terminé ses devoirs depuis un moment déjà et redoutait de plus en plus le moment où il devrait tout dire à son père. Pas que Burt soit fermé d'esprit… au contraire ! Mais il détestait que son fils unique prenne des décisions de la sorte sans lui en parler. Il avait été furieux après que Kurt et Finn soient allés à une fête où tout le monde s'est saoulé… Comment Kurt allait-il pouvoir lui annoncer ça ?

Le contre-ténor daigna à sortir de sa chambre seulement lorsque Carole l'appela pour le dîner. Kurt se rendit alors dans la cuisine et s'assit à sa place, un brin mal à l'aise. Il ne mangea presque rien, perdu dans ses pensées…

-Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Carole, inquiète de ne pas l'entendre parler, lui qui parlait beaucoup normalement. Es-tu malade ?

-Non, ça va, répondit Kurt sentant son visage roussir.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout rouge…

-Je…

-Encore ses imbéciles du lycée qui te harcèlent ? demanda Burt.

Kurt, n'y tenant plus, craqua et lâcha d'un coup brusque :

-J'ai fais l'amour avec Blaine, hier soir !

À cette annonce, Finn s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de steak et Carole laissa tomber sa fourchette sur la table. Seul Burt ne réagissait pas. Il gardait seulement son regard fixé à celui de son fils. Kurt crut qu'il allait faire une nouvelle attaque cardiaque et senti le rythme de son propre coeur s'accélérer.

-Papa… appela timidement le contre-ténor.

Burt ne réagissait toujours pas, mais Kurt connaissait assez bien son père pour savoir qu'il devait fulminer de l'intérieur.

-On n'en avait pas l'intention au départ, je le jure ! On était dans ma chambre et on échangeait quelques derniers baisers avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui et… ils sont devenus de plus en plus langoureux et on s'est laissé aller à la passion.

Un silence de mort régna quelques secondes sur la famille Hudson-Hummel. C'est Carole qui le brisa en demandant :

-Vous, vous êtes-vous protéger, au moins ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Kurt comme si c'était une évidence. Il avait des capotes dans son sac…

-Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ? demanda Burt qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

-Pas du tout ! J'en avais très envie et je me sentais prêt.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a passé la nuit ici…

Kurt senti la panique monter. Son père les avait-il découvert avant ?

-Sa voiture était encore là quand je me suis levé, ce matin. Tu me déçois, mon fils. Je sais que tu es grand et ce qui est fait est fait, mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles.

Le repas se termina dans un silence lourd.

* * *

 **Coucou à tous ! Je suis désolée pour mon ÉNORME retard, mais c'était la fin de l'année scolaire et les profs ont eu la brillante idée de nous mettre tout les gros projets sur les bras en même temps que les examens de fin d'années. Promis, je reprend pas publication aux deux ou trois jours dès le prochain chapitre.**

 **Encore une fois désolée,**

 **Bisous à tous,**

 **PinkFuschia/ la fée la plus célèbre du monde paranormal.**


	17. Chapter 17

Pendant toute la journée, Blaine attendit son heure à la guillotine. Rien d'autre ne le préoccupait. Connaissant son père, il devait craindre pour sa vie.

-La fin approche, pensa Blaine en montant au volant de sa voiture à la fin de la journée. MA fin approche… Quoi que, mourir, encore, ça peut aller, mais l'idée de ne plus jamais voir Kurt, mon Kurt… c'est insupportable ! Kurt, mon ange, je t'aime tellement, le plus sincèrement du monde. Si jamais je ne reviens pas vivant de cette confrontation, sache que tu étais l'amour de ma vie et que jamais tu ne quitteras ta place dans mon coeur.

Blaine se gara devant chez lui quelques minutes plus tard et entra dans la maison… vide comme d'habitude. Jamais le fils de médecin n'avait compris l'utilité d'une si grande maison alors que, la plupart du temps, elle était vide, froide et triste. Franchement, pour le peu de temps qu'elle est habitée, elle aurait pu être un simple appartement. Comme d'habitude, Blaine monta à sa chambre et mit un peu de musique pour faire ses devoirs. C'était la seule chose qu'il appréciait de l'absence de ses parents parce que, quand ils étaient là, le fils de médecin avait droit aux réflexions comme quoi la musique n'était pas une passion sensée et qu'il devrait se concentrer sur ses études pour entrer en fac de médecine.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, de leur médecine ?! marmonna Blaine dans sa barbe. Je veux travailler dans le spectacle et qui sait… peut-être avec Kurt.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers les 19h, la mère de Blaine, Pamela, rentra.

-Blaine, chéri ? Je suis rentrée ! lança-t'elle.

-Bonsoir, Maman ! lui répondit Blaine en descendant les escaliers pour aller la rejoindre.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon choupinou ?

-Ouais…

Quelque chose frappa l'esprit de Blaine : choupinou. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ça devait bien faire dix ans que sa mère ne l'avait pas appeler comme ça…

Pamela déposa ses affaires et se mit à la cuisine. Bien qu'ils étaient assez riche pour engager une domestique à plein temps, les Anderson n'avaient qu'une femme de ménage. Pamela désirait continuer à cuisiner pour sa famille. Environ une heure plus tard, John, le fameux médecin et père de Blaine passa la porte et salua froidement sa femme et son fils avant de déposer sa manette et de s'assoir à s'installa à son tour. Pas un seul mot. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la cuisine mis à part celui de la nourriture qui grisonnait dans la poêle. Blaine esprit profondément que son père dise quelque chose, s'intéresse à lui pour une fois, mais rien.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'espérer quelque chose de lui… pensa le fils de médecin pendant que sa mère servait le dîner. Il y a des moments où je me demande s'il est vraiment humain ou si c'est un cyborg que ma mère a épousé. JE crois que maman est plus humaine que lui, malgré j'ai de la chance, elle, elle réagira peut-être bien. C'est ridicule ! Tout le monde sait sauf eux. Les gens de qui je devrais me sentir le plus proche sont ceux qui m'ignore le plus, mais cette fois, il ne pourront pas m'ignorer…

Blaine ne mangea presque rien, réfléchissant à comment dire la vérité à ses parents…

-Blaine, tu ne manges pas? lui demanda Pamela sachant que son fils mangeait beaucoup, normalement.

-Je n'ai pas super faim, ce soir, Maman…

-Ça suffit, les caprices ! Mange, lui ordonna presque son père

-Je…

-Écoute ce qu'on te dit !

Blaine, n'y tenant plus, craqua et lâcha d'un coup brusque en se levant de sa chaise et la renversant :

-Non !

Le couple Anderson fut extrêmement surpris de la réaction de leur fils habituellement si calme.

-Mais enfin, Blaine, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Ce qui me prend ? Ce qui me prend ?! répéta Blaine, fou de rage. Il me prend que j'en ai assez que vous m'ignoriez lamentablement depuis ma naissance au profit de votre travail ! Il me prend que j'en ai assez que vous reportiez vos ambitions sur moi sans vous souciez de ce que je ressens ! Il me prend que j'en ai assez que vous décidiez de ma vie sans me consulter !

-Blaine, tu es trop jeune pour savoir ce qui est bien pour toi… commença son père.

-Je suis jeune, et alors ?! l'interrompit Blaine. Parce que je suis jeune, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que j'aime ?

-La musique n'est pas un domaine très stable, Blaine, lui dit sa mère.

-Et après ?! C'est ce que j'aime, c'est ce en quoi je suis le meilleur. Jamais je ne pourrais être un grand médecin.

-Si tu travaillais mieux à l'école, si…

-Je fais mon maximum ! Depuis le début, je fais mon maximum pour ne pas vous décevoir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Vous ne remarquez jamais mes efforts, vous ne remarqué que le fait que je ne sois pas premier de classe !

Blaine voyait rouge. Il avait choisi de tout déballer à ses parents d'un coup. S'il devait mourir, il voulait mourir la conscience tranquille.

-Et une fois que toi, Papa, auras soudoyé le conseil d'administration de la plus grande fac de médecine du pays parce qu'on sait tous que tu vas le faire puisque tu tiens tant à ce que je fasse le même métier que toi et que je n'ai pas les notes requises, vous allez faire quoi ? Me fiancer contre mon gré à la fille d'un ami à toi aussi snob que toi ?

-Enfin, Blaine, je ne te permet pas de… hurla John en se levant à son tour.

-Sache que tu ne le pourras jamais ! Je suis gai, papa. Je suis gai à 100%. Je suis en couple depuis deux semaines avec un autre garçon. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait l'amour avec lui, hier soir.

John Anderson tomba sur sa chaise, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Blaine garda son regard rivé sur lui de son père. Il n'avait plus peur maintenant. Il fallait que son père sache et sa mère aussi.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Tu vois ! Tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi, résultat : tu ne me connais pas, nargua Blaine.

Le père de Blaine se leva de sa chaise, rouge et près à exploser encore plus violemment que le Vésuve.

-Comment, toi, mon fils, ose-tu déshonorer la famille à ce point ?! hurla-t'il avant de gifler son fils si fort qu'il en tombant par terre et se cogna la tête contre le parquet.

À ce moment-là, Blaine commença à sentir un épais liquide couler sur son visage et de l'encre noire venir diminuer sa vue avant de le faire sombrer dans les ténèbres.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine n'ouvrit les yeux que le lendemain matin. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol de la cuisine avec un atroce mal de crâne. Il avait du sang plein la tête et le visage. Le fils de médecin essaya péniblement de se relever, mais il retomba aussitôt au sol.

-Fait chier, sale psychopathe ! grogna-t'il après avoir réussi à s'assoir.

Encore une fois, il était seul, seul dans sa grande maison. Il savait que son père allait mal réagir face à son coming-out, il le connaissait trop bien, mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son père aurait pu aller si loin. Et sa mère.. sa mère qui, malgré l'horreur dans son regard, n'a pas levé le petit doigt, même pas hausser la voix pour l'aider… Blaine se sentait seul, vraiment seul et comme un minable.

-J'ai vraiment une famille de merde, pensa le fils de médecin en se mettant debout lentement.

Un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge de la cuisine lui fit réaliser que le lycée commençait dans un quart d'heure et que le choix des chansons pour la compétition du Glee Club était ce jour-là. Du mieux qu'il put sans s'évanouir, Blaine monta à sa chambre, se nettoya brièvement, se changea, attrapa son sac et descendit les escaliers tout essayant d'ignorer les bourdonnements qui résonnait dans ses oreilles et le pic-bois dans son crâne. Même si sa petite voix interne lui hurlait de ne pas prendre sa voiture, il la prit quand même, tellement il était en retard.

Sur la route, à cause de sa vue qui devenait de plus en plus floue, il faillit causer deux accidents. Lorsqu'il se gara sur le parking du lycée et qu'il descendit de sa voiture, le fils de médecin sentit ses jambes se ramollir et manqua de tomber sur le sol. Par chance pour Blaine, le Glee Club était son premier cours, ce matin-là.

-Bon, au moins, comme ça, je pourrais assister à la réunion et rentrer chez moi après pour me reposer. Ça me laissera le temps de reprendre des forces pour affronter mon père, ce soir, pensa le fils de médecin.

Les bourdonnements dans la tête de Blaine commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus bruyants. Quand à sa vue… il ne souvenait pas qu'elle ait été aussi floue. Lentement comme un zombie, Blaine avança dans les couloirs de McKinley alors que les derniers élèves en retard couraient vers leurs classes. Voyant vaguement l'heure sur l'horloge et pour éviter de se faire attraper et envoyer en retenue par le proviseur Figgins, le fils de médecin commença courir vers la salle du Glee Club.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ! lui cria sa petite voix interne. Tu vas te tuer si tu continues à courir comme ça ? Tu aurais dû rester chez toi…

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, la voix commença à agoniser, les bourdonnements couvrirent tout autres sons extérieurs et la tête de Blaine tourna tellement vite qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un carousel possédé.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Blaine, je suis en retard…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il replongea dans le noir et qu'il s'écroula au sol.


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla après seulement une heure ou deux de sommeil. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il avait déçu son père, il l'avait bien compris. Jamais il n'avait voulu faire ça…

-Je regrette tellement… pensa-t'il. Non pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec Blaine, bien sûr que non ! Mais de ne pas avoir pu en parler à mon père avant.

Comme chaque matin, Kurt sorti de son lit, se rendit dans la salle de bain et commença son rituel d'hydratation quotidien en essayant en même temps de nettoyer les idées noires qui lui tournaient dans le crâne. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à Blaine d'avoir précipité les choses parce que, quelque part, il l'avait aidé à le faire sentir beau, pour une fois.

-C'était la première fois que je me sentais vraiment à l'aise avec mon corps, repensa le contre-ténor, un léger sourire éclairant son visage. Avec Blaine, même s'il est mieux fait que moi, je ne me sens pas comme une allumette en albâtre. Je me sens comme, comme… un ange.

Une fois lavé, coiffé et habillé, Kurt descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en espérant éviter un autre moment de malaise entre lui et les membres de sa famille. Miracle ! Il est seul. Il fut soulagé un instant… avant de se rappeler qu'il devait passé au garage pour apporter un petit-déjeuner à son père, certain qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, même après son accident. Découragé, le contre-ténor prit son petit-déjeuner et emballa celui de son père dans un sac en papier avant de faire un petit détour par le garage Hummel avant de se rendre à l'école.

Finalement, Burt s'est juste excusé pour son comportement de la veille et a serré son fils dans ses bras. Kurt s'attendait vraiment à pire… Il sentait que, quelque part, il resterait toujours un peu parano…

En route vers le lycée, Kurt repensa à Blaine. Il avait hâte de le revoir. Il avait tellement pensé à lui, la veille. Il avait peur que son père lui interdise de le revoir jugeant que Blaine avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. C'était tout le contraire. Blaine avait su sortir Kurt de l'ombre et l'avait accompagné vers la lumière. Le contre-ténor savait que, même si les ténèbres le regagnaient, un jour, Blaine, son Blaine serait là, avec lui et l'accompagnerait. Plus jamais il ne douterait des sentiments de Blaine à son égard. En plus, son premier cours de la journée était le Glee Club, son seul cours avec Blaine. Une bonne heure à passer la tête contre l'épaule de son mec… pour Kurt, c'était le début de journée parfait.

Bizarrement, ce matin-là, Blaine n'apparut pas derrière Kurt pour lui voler un baiser avant les cours. Kurt essaya de l'appeler, mais il tomba sur sa messagerie. Inquiet et presque en retard, il se rendit dans la salle de chant et s'assit à la dernière rangée, sur sa chaise habituelle. Il avait envoyé au moins une dizaine de textos à Blaine sur son chemin et toujours pas de réponses. Ses amis s'étonnèrent également de le voir entrer seul dans la salle.

-Hé, Kurt ! Où est ton hobbit ? lui demanda Santana. Tu l'as perdu en chemin ?

-Il n'est pas venu ce matin… lui répond Kurt, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone.

-Comment ? Blaine, absent ? s'étonna Sam.

Mr. Schuster entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, au moment où la cloche sonna.

-Bonjour jeunes gens ! lança le professeur à ses élèves. Aujourd'hui, nous devons réfléchir à une chanson de groupe pour les Selectionnals…

Mr Schuster regarda la classe et s'aperçut à son tour que la chaise à côté de celle de Kurt était vide.

-Kurt ? Blaine n'est pas là ? demanda-t'il.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone. Il ne répond pas à mes messages ni à mes appels.

-C'est étrange… C'est bien la première fois qu'il est absent…

Soudain, la petite silhouette bouclée de Blaine apparut dans le cadre de la porte. Si, si, dans un premier temps, Kurt fut soulagé, il retomba dans l'inquiétude et la peur en voyant le teint pâle, la respiration erratique et le malaise évident d son petit-ami.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Blaine, je suis en retard…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'écroula au sol. À ce moment précis, le coeur de Kurt s'arrêta.


	20. Chapter 20

Tout tournait dans la tête de Blaine. Des spirales jaunes, vertes, bleues se dessinaient devant lui alors que les bourdonnements revenaient. Soudain, il sentit son corps quitter le sol, monter dans les airs et atterrir sur une sorte de matelas. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Derrière les bourdonnement, le fils de médecin entendit des sirènes retentirent et quelques voix résonné. Le liquide rouge et épais avait recommencé à couler dans ses cheveux et sur son front. Les paroles de son père recommencèrent à rouler en boucle dans ses oreilles :

 _-Comment, toi, mon fils, ose-tu déshonorer la famille à ce point ?! Comment, toi, mon fils, ose-tu déshonorer la famille à ce point ?! Comment, toi, mon fils, ose-tu déshonorer la famille à ce point ?!…_

Blaine ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, la tête et le corps lourd, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, un bandage lui barrant la tête. Sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal. Le fils de médecin sentait son corps glacé de la tête aux pieds… jusqu'à ce qu'une main délicate vienne prendre la sienne.

-Blaine… Choupinou, c'est maman, murmura une voix de femme près de Blaine.

Le fils de médecin tourna la tête et reconnu Pamela, sa mère. Elle portait son uniforme d'esthéticienne et avait encore des traces de larmes sur les joues. Elle avait dû quitter son travail après avoir été prévenu par l'école.

-Maman ? murmura Blaine, la voix rauque et faible.

-Oui, choupinou, c'est moi. Je suis venue dès que j'ai su… Oh, mon chéri, comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du coma…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Blaine pensa surtout à Kurt. Kurt, son ange, son trésor. Il devait être mort d'inquiétude. Il n'a pas dû comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Blaine ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ce qui arrivait. Il n'aurait jamais pu savoir…

-À quoi penses-tu, Choupinou ? demanda Pamela en caressant les cheveux décoiffés de son fils après une ou deux minutes de silence.

-À Kurt, répondit simplement Blaine.

-Et… qui est Kurt ?

-Mon petit-ami.

Pamela devint alors toute rouge et s'écarta de son enfant.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, lui dit Blaine, mais je l'aime, Maman, je l'aime. Peut-être que pour toit, c'est étrange, mais on peut aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que nous de la même façon que les autres aiment les gens de sexe opposé. Ça ne fait pas de nous des fous ou des détraqués, essaya d'expliquer le fils de médecin.

-Je sais, mon chéri, je sais. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un détraqué, lui répondit sa mère. Je suis tellement désolée si tu as cru que je ne t'aimais pas assez ou que je portais pas assez attention à toi. Je, je ne m'attendais pas à c-ce que tu nous a annoncé et je ne te garantie pas que je changerai en un jour, mais tu restes mon fils, mon bébé et je suis prête à t'accepter comme tu es et à… te laisser faire tes propres autant dans le domaine professionnel que privé.

Une petite larme, petite et discrète, coula sur la joue de Blaine lorsqu'il murmura à sa mère :

-Merci.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt bondit de sa chaise au moment où le corps de Blaine s'écroula au sol. Le coeur du contre-ténor cessa de battre. Il aurait voulu crier _Blaine !_ mais les mots ne virent pas. Il resta sans voix, debout, au milieu de la salle de chant. Les autres élèves ont accouru vers Blaine pendant que M. Schuster appelait l'ambulance, voyant que l'infirmerie ne suffirait pas. À l'intérieur de Kurt, la panique montait, grimpait, amplifiait petit à petit. Il eut l'envie intense de hurler et de se précipiter vers son petit-ami pour le prendre dans ses bras et espérer le réveiller d'un baiser comme dans les contes… mais la terreur le figea sur place. Ce n'est que lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent et embarquèrent Blaine sur une civière qu'un murmure à peine audible sortit de la bouche du contre-ténor :

-Blaine, mon amour…

La civière disparu dans le couloir et Kurt tomba sur sa chaise, en état de choc. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les larmes commencèrent à couleur sur le joues de Kurt. Il ferma les yeux pour les retenir et éviter de se remettre à pleurer devant ses amis. Il avait réussi si longtemps à se retenir… il ne pouvait pas craquer. Malheureusement, il ne pu tromper Rachel qui se tourna vers lui et remarqua l'eau qui perlait encore sur le visage de son meilleur ami. La jeune fille quitta les bras de Finn pour aller le consoler. À peine s'était-elle assises à côté de Kurt que le jeune homme en larmes tomba sur ses genoux. Doucement, elle lui caressa le bras sachant que si elle touchait à ses cheveux, elle en mourrait.

-C'est terrible, Rach ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui est arrivé et je n'ai pas pu le prendre dans mes bras, sanglota Kurt.

Kurt passa une des pires journées de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'absenter pour aller voir Blaine à l'hôpital parce qu'il n'avait que des examens toute la journée. S'il avait pu, ça aurait été avec plaisir qu'il aurait sécher les cours pour aller voir son petit-ami. Il était mort d'inquiétude… il ne pouvait pas l'appeler, ne sachant pas s'il était réveillé.

-Si jamais son coma durait plusieurs jours… ou qu'en se réveillant, il ai perdu la mémoire comme dans les films, pensa Kurt pendant son examen d'histoire. Il pourrait se réveiller et ne pas se souvenir de moi, de nous…

Pour Kurt, il était inconcevable que Blaine, son petit-ami, son amour, oublie un souvenir aussi merveilleux que celui de cette fameuse nuit… Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée qu'il eut des réponses à ses questions et de manière un peu inattendue. Il se rendit sur le parking et se fit interpeller par une femme inconnue au moment où il ouvrait la portière côté conducteur.

-Excuse-moi, tu es bien Kurt Hummel ? lui demanda la femme.

-Euh, oui, lui répondit Kurt.

-Je m'appelle Pamela Anderson…

-Comme l'actrice et top modèle !?

-Oui, mais je suis seulement propriétaire d'un salon d'esthétique… je suis la maman de Blaine.

LE teint de Kurt tourna au blanc (plus que d'habitude). Disons qu'il avait imaginé sa rencontre avec sa belle-mère un peu autrement…

-Ma-madame Anderson ! Je, je…enchanté, lui répondit Kurt maladroitement. Je suis…

-Kurt Hummel ? Je sais. Blaine m'a déjà parlé de toi.

-Il n'a pas perdu la mémoire ? demanda Kurt plein d'espoir.

-Non, pas du tout, le rassura Pamela. Écoute, si je viens te voir, c'est parce que Blaine a besoin de toi. Mon mari a très mal réagi lorsque notre fils nous a fait son coming-out…

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous ne saviez même pas que votre fils était gai ?

-Non, il nous l'a annoncé en même temps qu'il…

Kurt fut sous le choc. Blaine n'avait jamais fait son coming-out à ses parents ! Il pouvait bien être inquiet et distant depuis deux jours ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit que ses parents ne savent pas ? D'ailleurs pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parler de ses parents ?

-Kurt, est-ce que ça va ? demanda la mère de Blaine, inquiète devant l'air absent du contre-ténor.

-Oui, oui, je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

C'était faux, il ne comprenait pas.

Pamela continua tout de même son discours :

-Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprend le choix de mon fils de choisir la voie compliqué, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il t'aime vraiment. Ça se voit dans ses yeux quand il parle de toi. J'ai compris, quand on m'a appelé pour me dire que mon fils était à l'hôpital, que c'était mon petit garçon et que je ne pouvais pas le renier et le perdre pour une histoire d'amour,. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer à côté de combien de choses il serait passé si mon mari l'avait tué, hier soir. Sa réaction a été horriblement violente. J'avais peur pour Blaine, mais trop pour pouvoir le défendre. J'avais tellement de remords que je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à connaître mon fils. Je suis prête à lui accorder plus de temps et à changer pour qu'il ai une vie plus heureuse. Et… si pour Blaine, une vie plus heureuse implique de la faire avec toi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer.

Pamela dit à Kurt à quel hôpital Blaine avait été emmené et lui donna rendez-vous là-bas.

Une petite larme, petite et discrète, coula sur la joue de Kurt lorsqu'il dit à sa belle-mère :

-Merci.


	22. Chapter 22

La journée de Blaine fut, probablement, la plus longue et ennuyante de sa vie. Ça ressemblait à une continuité de documentaires sur la reproduction des vers de terres. Il faut dire que les médicaments n'aidaient pas beaucoup… Le fils de médecin passa beaucoup de temps à dormir entre les quelques visites qu'il reçu. Pamela passa presque toute la journée près de son fils pour quitter vers la fin de l'après-midi en lui disant :

-Je reviens, mon Choupinou.

Cooper, le frère de Blaine, après avoir reçu un coup de fil de sa mère, daigna quitter Los Angeles pour faire une visite à son frère dès que possible. Ce fut le premier sourire de Blaine, ce jour-là.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Blaine s'assoupit à nouveau en attendant sa mère. Il rêva. Il rêva de Kurt. Il l'aimait tant. Il lui manquait déjà. Il avait désespérément besoin de le sentir près de lui, de le voir, de le toucher… de l'embrasser. Ses belles et douces lèvres sucrées au goût de vanille et de fraise, ses lèvres qui savaient si bien embrasser et su***… Il avait même l'impression de pouvoir les sentir…

Lorsque Blaine ouvrit les yeux, un peu plus tard, il sentit une main serrant tendrement la sienne. Instinctivement, Blaine sut que ça n'était pas celle de sa mère. Bien que douce et assez délicate, elle était trop grande pour appartenir à Pamela. À la simple chaleur qui s'en dégageait, le fils de médecin reconnu la main de son petit-ami.

-Kurt, murmura-t'il à moitié endormi, mais souriant.

-Blaine, mon chéri, lui répondit Kurt les larmes aux yeux.

-Je le savais. Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher.

-Te chercher ? Blaine, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher pour m'emmener au paradis avec toi, mon bel ange.

À ces mots, Blaine guida doucement la main de Kurt vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Kurt, lui, souriait et pleurait en même temps.

-Mon amour, j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. Déjà, en arrivant à l'école, j'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir et de ne pas voir de signe de vie. Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, ni à mes appels et quand je t'ai v t'évanouir, j'ai voulu courir vers toi, mais j'étais paralysé par le peur et, s'il te plaît, ne 'en veut pas pour ça. J'ai passé une journée d'enfer à me demander si j'allais, un jour, te revoir vivant. À un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais te réveiller amnésique et que tu allais m'oublier et je te jure que si je n'avais pas eu autant d'examens aujourd'hui, j'aurais volontiers sécher les cours pour passer ma journée avec toi et…

Blaine écouta Kurt débiter ses excuses, explications et etc à une vitesse vertigineuse. Pour Blaine, il n'ait aucune raison de s'excuser ; il se sentait seul coupable dans cette histoire. Il voulait le ménager et finalement, il n'a fait que l'inquiéter davantage. Kurt avait déjà traversé de très dures épreuves. Le fils de médecin n'avait pas le droit de lui en faire vivre de nouvelles.

-Mon ange, c'est moi qui suis désolé, pensa-t'il. Je t'aime.

Kurt continuait de parler à une vitesse tellement rapide qu'il était, à peine, possible de le comprendre. S'il avait pu, Blaine lui aurait sauté au cou pour l'embrasser avec une passion digne des plus grandes comédie romantique de tout les temps, mais il était beaucoup trop faible pour bouger et sa tête était beaucoup trop lourde pour se soulever de son oreiller. À la place, il se contenta d'attraper la deuxième main de son petit-ami qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

-Hé, arrête, lui dit-il doucement, souriant au rouge qui couvrait les joues de porcelaine de Kurt. Mon ange, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui aurait dû t'expliquer que ma situation familiale était compliquée et que je n'avais pas fait mon coming-out à mes parents parce que je craignais leur réaction. Je, j'avais tellement peur que ton anxiété revienne que… j'ai voulu te ménager, mais j'ai fait l'inverse. Je voulais juste que ton état de bonheur pur reste encore un peu sur les traits de ton visage.

Kurt se tût instantanément et ses yeux redevinrent humides.

-Comment peux-tu encore penser à moi, à mon bien-être, dans cet état ? demanda-t'il, visiblement très ému.

-C'est simple : je t'aime. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on pense à cette personne avant de penser à soi-même, lui répondit Blaine en plaçant les mains de son petit-ami contre son coeur pour qu'il puisse en sentir les battements.

Un court silence s'installa dans la chambre ; un silence durant lequel, Blaine garda ses yeux vissés à ceux de Kurt : caramel face à l'océan. Kurt reprit la parole en déclarant :

-Je te comprend mieux, maintenant. Je comprends mieux comment tu t'ai senti, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand s'était moi, sur un lit d'hôpital, à peine sorti du coma parce qu'on m'avait frappé. À bien n'y penser, je crois que je préférais être le blessé.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda le fils de médecin.

-Parce que je déteste de voir comme ça. J'aurais préféré que tu sois celui qui ailles bien, Blaine.

-Moi, c'est l'inverse. Je préfère mille fois mieux être dans ce lit et pouvoir admirer ton beau visage au joues roses plutôt qu'avoir peur de te voir mourir devant mes yeux.

-Quand j'ai eu le choix, j'ai décidé de redescendre pour toi, pour te déclarer mon amour et vivre heureux avec toi, pas pour que tu meurs dans mes bras.

De nouvelles larmes menacèrent de s'échapper des yeux du contre-ténor.

-Oh non, mon coeur ! Ne recommence pas à pleurer ! le supplia Blaine. Sinon, à force, je vais pleurer aussi. Je vais bien et je chanterai avec toi à la compétition.

-Je sais ce qu'on va chanter, affirma Kurt, d'un coup.

-Quoi donc ?

Lentement, Kurt se pencha pour chuchoter la réponse à l'oreille de Blaine. Le souffle chaud de son cher petit-ami contre son oreille faisait frissonné le fils de médecin. Il approuva son choix d'un signe de tête juste avant que celle de Kurt ne s'enfouisse au creux de son cou et qu'un baiser s'y pose. Soudain, un deuxième baiser se posa sur sa mâchoire, un troisième sur sa joue et un quatrième… sur ses lèvres. Un baiser tendre et doux, un baiser sucré, un baiser de Kurt.

-Chéri, je t'aime, murmura le beau contre-ténor contre les lèvres de Blaine.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange, lui répondit Blaine.

Doucement, la tête de Kurt s'éloigna de celle de Blaine et se posa sur le torse du fils de médecin, l'oreille contre son coeur.

Blaine avait l'impression de rêver. Le paradis n'était pas au ciel, en fait. Soudain, sa petite voix intérieure se manifesta de nouveau.

-Tu es un idiot, Blaine, lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Tiens, tu es revenue, toi ? lui rétorqua mentalement le fils de médecin.

-Si tu n'avais pas couru pour ne pas être en retard, tu aurais eu le temps de t'assoir près de lui et de lui expliquer. Tu aurais pu tout lui dire !

Blaine ne voulu pas laisser sa petite voix bien malicieuse lui gâcher un aussi beau moment.

-Ferme-la ! Écoute, toi et moi, on va faire un pacte : quand je suis avec mon bel ange, s'il te plaît, fiche-moi la paix à moins d'une urgence capitale. Moi, en échange, j'arrête de te chambrer. Ça marche ?

La petite voix ne répondit pas. Blaine prit son silence pour un _oui_.


	23. Chapter 23

Dès que Pamela le quitta, Kurt monta au volant de sa voiture et démarra après avoir appelé son père et Finn pour les prévenir qu'il arrivera plus tard, à la maison, ce soir-là. Disons, qu'il avait quelques petites choses importantes à faire e dire à une certaine personne…

-Cette femme est un miracle. Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle est un miracle, une envoyée du destin presque, pensa Kurt. Finalement, elle est très gentille. Je suis étonné que Blaine ne me l'ai pas présenté avant. En fait, c'est vrai q'il ne m'a jamais parlé en profondeur de sa famille comme je lui parlais de la mienne… mais si son père est vraiment comment sa mère l'a décrit, je comprend qu'il ai pu se réserver davantage sur ce terrain. J'espère qu'il est toujours conscient…

Une larme, unique et salée tomba de l'oeil droit de Kurt qui l'essuya immédiatement.

Lorsque Kurt arriva à l'hôpital, Pamela l'attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée et l'emmena vers la chambre de son fils. Elle le laissa simplement devant la porte d'entrée en lui murmurant, un peu mal à l'aise :

-Je vais vous laisser seul-à-seul. Je crois que vous en avez besoin, tout les deux.

Lentement, Kurt s'approcha du lit de son petit-ami. Blaine était endormi, sûrement à cause des médicaments. Le contre-ténor s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa du bout des doigts le visage pâle de son petit-ami. Presque toute la couleur hâlée de la peau de Blaine avait disparu. Le coeur de Kurt se déchirait lentement dans sa poitrine. Il avait si mal ! Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit si injuste envers lui ? La vision était désolante… Lentement, Kurt se pencha et embrassa avec douceur les lèvres de Blaine. Blaine, son Blaine qu'il aimait tellement. Il aurait tellement voulu dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Pour une fois, Kurt Hummel manquait de mots.

Lorsque Blaine ouvrit les yeux, un peu plus tard, Kurt attrapa sa main et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

-Kurt, murmura Blaine à moitié endormi, mais souriant.

-Blaine, mon chéri, lui répondit Kurt les larmes aux yeux.

-Je le savais. Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher.

-Te chercher ? Blaine, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher pour m'emmener au paradis avec toi, mon bel ange.

À ces mots, Blaine guida doucement la main de Kurt vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Kurt, lui, souriait et pleurait en même temps. Il l'aimait. Il était touché et euphorique à la fois. Il fallait qu'il déballe tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis le début de la journée. Alors, il prit une inspiration et dit :

-Mon amour, j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. Déjà, en arrivant à l'école, j'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir et de ne pas voir de signe de vie. Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, ni à mes appels et quand je t'ai v t'évanouir, j'ai voulu courir vers toi, mais j'étais paralysé par le peur et, s'il te plaît, ne 'en veut pas pour ça. J'ai passé une journée d'enfer à me demander si j'allais, un jour, te revoir vivant. À un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais te réveiller amnésique et que tu allais m'oublier et je te jure que si je n'avais pas eu autant d'examens aujourd'hui, j'aurais volontiers sécher les cours pour passer ma journée avec toi et j'aurais pu te soutenir. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ma réaction nulle après l'accident de ce matin. Je ne pouvais concevoir que ça t'arrive à toi. Je ne comprenais rien. Tout ce que je comprenais, c'était que je n'étais pas là avec toi. Je, je, jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner d'avoir été nul à ce point avec toi parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment plus que tout, plus que toi, tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer. J'ai tellement peur que tu te mette à éprouver du ressentiment envers moi qui nous conduirait à une horrible rupture comme dans…

Kurt continuait de parler à une vitesse tellement rapide qu'il était, à peine, possible de le comprendre. Il avait l'impression que jamais aucune de ses excuses ou des ses explications ne seraient suffisante pour se faire pardonner de sa non-compréhension. Soudain, il sentit la main de Blaine venir attraper sa main libre qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

-Hé, arrête, lui dit-il doucement, souriant au rouge qui couvrait les joues de porcelaine de Kurt. Mon ange, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui aurait dû t'expliquer que ma situation familiale était compliquée et que je n'avais pas fait mon coming-out à mes parents parce que je craignais leur réaction. Je, j'avais tellement peur que ton anxiété revienne que… j'ai voulu te ménager, mais j'ai fait l'inverse. Je voulais juste que ton état de bonheur pur reste encore un peu sur les traits de ton visage.

Kurt se tût instantanément et ses yeux redevinrent humides. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son tendre amour puisse encore commencé par s'occuper de lui et le rassurer avant de penser à lui.

-Comment tu peux encore penser à moi, à mon bien-être, dans cet état ? demanda-t'il, visiblement très ému.

-C'est simple : je t'aime. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on pense à cette personne avant de penser à soi-même, lui répondit Blaine en plaçant les mains de son petit-ami contre son coeur pour qu'il puisse en sentir les battements.

Un court silence s'installa dans la chambre ; un silence durant lequel, Blaine garda ses yeux vissés à ceux de Kurt : caramel face à l'océan. Kurt reprit la parole en déclarant :

-Je te comprend mieux, maintenant. Je comprends mieux comment tu t'ai senti, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand s'était moi, sur un lit d'hôpital, à peine sorti du coma parce qu'on m'avait frappé. À bien n'y penser, je crois que je préférais être le blessé.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda le fils de médecin.

-Parce que je déteste de voir comme ça. J'aurais préféré que tu sois celui qui ailles bien, Blaine.

-Moi, c'est l'inverse. Je préfère mille fois mieux être dans ce lit et pouvoir admirer ton beau visage au joues roses plutôt qu'avoir peur de te voir mourir devant mes yeux.

-Quand j'ai eu le choix, j'ai décidé de redescendre pour toi, pour te déclarer mon amour et vivre heureux avec toi, pas pour que tu meurs dans mes bras.

De nouvelles larmes menacèrent de s'échapper des yeux du contre-ténor.

-Oh non, mon coeur ! Ne recommence pas à pleurer ! le supplia Blaine. Sinon, à force, je vais pleurer aussi. Je vais bien et je chanterai avec toi à la compétition.

-Je sais ce qu'on va chanter, affirma Kurt, d'un coup.

-Quoi donc ?

Lentement, Kurt se pencha pour chuchoter la réponse à l'oreille de Blaine. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie, mais il n'allait pas la réprimer. Il sentit Blaine approuvé choix d'un léger mouvement de tête. Pour une fois, Kurt laissa aller son coeur et enfoui son visage dans le cou de Blaine. Il avait terriblement besoin de sentir sa chaleur pour le sentir et se sentir vivant. Il posa d'abord un baiser dans le creux du cou de son petit-ami, puis un deuxième sur sa mâchoire, un troisième sur sa joue et un dernier sur ses lèvres. Déjà qu'une dizaine de minutes sans Blaine lui semblait longue, une journée lui était insupportable. Les lèvres de Blaine avait toujours un goût de menthe. Intérieurement, Kurt se promit de ne plus jamais laisser Blaine seul face à sa famille. Après quelques secondes, il rompit le baiser et murmura contre les lèvres de son petit-ami :

-Chéri, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange, lui répondit Blaine.

Doucement, la tête de Kurt s'éloigna de celle de Blaine et se posa sur le torse du fils de médecin, l'oreille contre son coeur.

-Je l'entend. Non seulement je le sens, mais je l'entend. Le coeur de Blaine bat toujours, alors le mien aussi.


	24. Chapter 24

-Et maintenant, les New Directions de McKinley !

La salle applaudit. Les projecteurs envoyèrent de la lumière bleue et projetèrent des flocons de neige sur le fond de la scène. La musique commença et Blaine entra en scène. Il portait un smoking avec un noeud papillon noir. Lentement, il entonna le premier couplet de la chanson.

 _Never knew I could feel like this_

 _Like I've never seen the sky before_

 _I want to vanish inside your kiss_

Blaine chanta avec une émotion hors-norme. Il pensait à Kurt, à l'ange qu'il a rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt, celui qui le faisait disparaître en un baiser…

 _Every day I'm loving you more and more_

 _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

 _Telling me to give you everything_

Si ça n'avait pas été de lui, jamais Blaine n'aurait trouvé le courage ni une raison de faire son coming-out à sa famille. Contrairement à ses attentes, son coming-out l'avait rapproché de Pamela, sa mère. Même que ça l'avait transformé en mère-poule. Elle avait peur que Blaine rentre à la maison avec des bleus ou des égratignures. Elle avait, officiellement, rencontré Kurt récemment et l'avait même pris dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était le bienvenue dans la famille. À ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir au fils de médecin. Par contre, John, son père, ne l'avait pas accepter. Sa réaction avait incité la mère de Blaine à faire ce qu'elle aurait du faire depuis longtemps : mettre John dehors et demander le divorce. Personne n'allait l'empêcher d'aimer son fils peu importe ce qu'il est. D'ailleurs, Pamela était là, dans la salle, les yeux pleins d'eau et de fierté.

 _Seasons may change, winter to spring_

 _But I love you until the end of time_

Puis, il entonna le refrain…

 _Come what may_

 _Come what may_

 _I will love you until my dying day_

C'est à ce moment que Kurt entra en scène à son tour, en joignant sa voix à celle de son petit-ami pour le second couplet. Dès que Blaine le vit entrer, un sourire amoureux éclaira son visage.

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

Kurt s'avança vers Blaine et passa sa main droite sur la taille de Blaine pendant que Blaine sait la sienne sur son bras en prenant sa main libre dans la sienne. Ensemble, il entamèrent quelques pas de _slow_ au grand bonheur de Blaine qui aimait plus que tout cette partie de la chorégraphie parce qu'il pouvait profité de l'occasion de respirer discrètement le parfum de son tendre amour. Convaincre Mr. Shue de faire cette partie de la chorégraphie avait été tellement difficile ! Lentement, le fils de médecin se sépara du contre-ténor et les amoureux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

 _And there's no mountain too high_

 _No river too wide_

 _Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

 _Storm clouds may gather_

 _And stars may collide_

 _But I love you until the end of time_

Blaine commença à tourner autour de Kurt, en suivant la chorégraphie pendant que Kurt le regardait. Blaine remarqua les yeux de son petit-ami s'humidifier et se mettre à briller. Blaine le trouva beau, tellement beau ! Encore plus que d'habitude, et pourtant… Il comprenait pourquoi Kurt avait choisi cette chanson : elle racontait leur relation. Elle racontait ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Une fois de plus, Blaine avait la preuve que Kurt l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Ensemble, avec puissance et amour, ils chantèrent le refrain :

 _Oh, come what may, come what may_

 _I will love you, I will love you_

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Le dernier ver, chanté par Kurt, était chanté si doucement. Blaine le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux juste comme la dernière note résonna dans la salle.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi de près la dernière note, même que certains spectateurs se levèrent pour applaudir et acclamer Kurt et Blaine. Le reste des New Directions entrèrent sur scène et les amoureux allèrent se placer au milieu des autres chanteurs pour la chanson de groupe : We are young. Cette fois, à la fois TOUT le public était debout et acclamait le Glee Club.

Le moment d'annoncer les résultats arriva. Les trois chorales en complétion se réunirent sur scène. Blaine était parmi les New Directions attendant fébrilement que les juges annonce les résultats.

-En troisième place… Les Unitards !

Le trophée de la troisième place fut remis aux Unitards. Le moments décisif était arrivé. Les New Directions étaient soit premier ou deuxième. Blaine senti Kurt lui prendre la main et la serrer fort. Blaine serra la main de

Kurt en retour pendant que les juges annonçaient le résultat :

-La première place revient aux… New Directions !

Tout le monde sauta et cria de joie pendant qu'on remit le trophée de la première place. Blaine était tellement content ! Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient réussi, avec un numéro mettant en scène la différence, à se qualifier pour la prochaine compétition ! Soudain, Blaine senti deux bras s'enrouler autour de sous cou et un corps contre le sien. Kurt… Il reconnaitrait ce corps parmi des millions. Le fils de médecin serra son petit-ami dans ses bras, en retour avant de sortir de scène avec les autres membres du Glee Club.

Une fois de retour au lycée, le Glee Club célébra sa victoire encore un peu avant que tout le monde rentre chez lui. Enfin, presque tout le monde… Blaine resta dans le couloir, appuyé aux casiers. Il avait besoin de se reposer avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ferma les yeux et sa voix intérieure se manifesta;

-Hey, débile ! lança la petite voix interne de Blaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui répondit Blaine, mentalement.

-C'était… GÉNIALISSIME !

-Un compliment de ta part ?

-Écoute, tu as découvert le vrai visage de ta mère, tu as un petit-ami qui t'aime et que tu aimes et tu viens de réaliser la meilleure performance de ta vie ! Bravo !

Soudain, Blaine entendit une autre voix, mais pas dans sa tête.

-Blaine ?

Le fils de médecin reconnu cette voix, cette douce vox qui caressait l'intérieur de ses oreilles. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui et une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Kurt.

Blaine ne répondit pas, mais il ouvrit les yeux, prit la main que le contre-ténor avait posé sur son bras et y posa un baiser. Kurt le regarda les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. Blaine sourit. Il aime tellement voir le visage de son adorable petit-copain rougir !

-Je suis heureux, Kurt. Heureux et détendu. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis notre première fois, mon coeur.

Kurt sourit timidement. Blaine s'approcha de lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne, il glissa sa deuxième main sur la hanche de son petit-ami et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lâcha sa main pour la poser sur sa deuxième hanche pendant que Kurt enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Lentement, les lèvres de Kurt s''entrouvrirent et leurs langues se touchèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaine rompit le baiser et Kurt lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Soudainement, le monde semble parfait.

-C'est grâce à toi, mon ange, lui répondit Blaine sur le même ton.

C'est ainsi que Blaine fit la paix avec sa voix intérieure et que son monde commença à s'éclaircir.


	25. Chapter 25

-Et maintenant, les New Directions de McKinley !

La salle applaudit. Les projecteurs envoyèrent de la lumière bleue et projetèrent des flocons de neige sur le fond de la scène. La musique commença et Blaine entra en scène. Il portait un smoking avec un noeud papillon noir. Lentement, il entonna le premier couplet de la chanson.

 _Never knew I could feel like this_

 _Like I've never seen the sky before_

 _I want to vanish inside your kiss_

Blaine était tellement beau… Sa beauté n'avait d'égales que son talent et son grand coeur pour Kurt, son petit-ami qui l'observait des coulisses en attendant son tour d'entrer en scène.

 _Every day I'm loving you more and more_

 _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

 _Telling me to give you everything_

Si ça n'avait pas été de lui, jamais Kurt n'aurait pu réaliser que le bonheur et l'homosexualité étaient compatible. Sans lui, il serait mort sans jamais avoir connu ce que les romans appèlent _le grand amour._ Blaine lui avait sauvé la vie, le moral et le coeur. Kurt avait tellement eu peur quand Blaine s'est évanoui, quelques semaines plus tôt ! Il a même, pendant quelques minutes, regretter d'avoir choisi de survivre au lieu d'aller rejoindre sa mère a ciel. Heureusement, Blaine était toujours vivant et, malgré les quelques cicatrices restantes et camouflées par un peu de maquillage pour la compétition, il était toujours aussi beau. Pour le contre-ténor, son petit-ami n'avait pas perdu en valeur, même qu'il avait plutôt gagner…

 _Seasons may change, winter to spring_

 _But I love you until the end of time_

Puis, Blaine entonna le refrain…

 _Come what may_

 _Come what may_

 _I will love you until my dying day_

C'est à ce moment que Kurt entra en scène à son tour, en joignant sa voix à celle de son petit-ami pour le second couplet. Même si pour la mise en scène, il devait avoir l'air triste, le contre-ténor avait envie de rendre son sourire à Blaine.

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

Kurt s'avança vers Blaine et passa sa main droite sur la taille de Blaine pendant que Blaine sait la sienne sur son bras en prenant sa main libre dans la sienne. Ensemble, il entamèrent quelques pas de _slow_ au grand bonheur de Kurt qui se sentait tellement privilégié de pouvoir faire ce genre de danse avec un autre garçon devant un si grand public. Convaincre Mr. Shue de faire cette partie de la chorégraphie avait été tellement difficile ! Lentement, le fils de médecin se sépara du contre-ténor et les amoureux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

 _And there's no mountain too high_

 _No river too wide_

 _Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

 _Storm clouds may gather_

 _And stars may collide_

 _But I love you until the end of time_

Blaine commença à tourner autour de Kurt, en suivant la chorégraphie pendant que Kurt le regardait. Les yeux de Blaine s'étaient métamorphosés en soleils. Kurt comprit alors que Blaine était heureux. Ce n'était pas par hasard que Kurt avait choisi cette chanson : elle racontait leur relation. Elle racontait ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Le contre-ténor voulait que le fils de médecin sache qu'il l'aime autant que lui l'aime. Ensemble, avec puissance et amour, ils chantèrent le refrain :

 _Oh, come what may, come what may_

 _I will love you, I will love you_

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Le dernier ver, chanté par Kurt, était chanté si doucement. Blaine le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux juste comme la dernière note résonna dans la salle.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi de près la dernière note, même que certains spectateurs se levèrent pour applaudir et acclamer Kurt et Blaine. Le reste des New Directions entrèrent sur scène et les amoureux allèrent se placer au milieu des autres chanteurs pour la chanson de groupe : We are young. Cette fois, à la fois TOUT le public était debout et acclamait le Glee Club.

Le moment d'annoncer les résultats arriva. Les trois chorales en complétion se réunirent sur scène. Kurt était parmi les New Directions attendant fébrilement que les juges annonce les résultats.

-En troisième place… Les Unitards !

Le trophée de la troisième place fut remis aux Unitards. Le moments décisif était arrivé. Les New Directions étaient soit premier ou deuxième. Kurt prit la main de Blaine et la serra très fort. Blaine serra la main de

Kurt en retour pendant que les juges annonçaient le résultat :

-La première place revient aux… New Directions !

Tout le monde sauta et cria de joie pendant qu'on remit le trophée de la première place. Kurt était tellement content ! Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient réussi, avec un numéro mettant en scène la différence, à se qualifier pour la prochaine compétition ! Sur le coup de la joie, Kurt sauta au cou de Blaine et le serra intensément contre lui. Dieu, qu'il était content ! Le fils de médecin serra son petit-ami dans ses bras, en retour avant de sortir de scène avec les autres membres du Glee Club.

Une fois de retour au lycée, le Glee Club célébra sa victoire encore un peu avant que tout le monde rentre chez lui. C'était ce que Kurt s'apprêtait à faire, mais, auparavant, il voulait dire _au revoir_ à son cher petit-ami qui avait été si génial sur la scène, mais Blaine n'était pas là.

-Il est déjà parti ? se demanda Kurt en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de la salle. Il aurait pu me dire _au revoir_ , au moins…

Déçu, le contre-ténor quitta la salle de chant et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre de son lycée. Soudainement, il aperçu la silhouette immobile de Blaine appuyée contre les casiers. Inquiet, Kurt appela :

-Blaine ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'approcha de son petit-ami. Blaine avait les yeux fermés. Inquiet, Kurt posa une main sur son épaule.

-Blaine, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t'il.

Blaine ne répondit pas, mais il ouvrit les yeux, prit la main que le contre-ténor avait posé sur son bras et y posa un baiser. Kurt le regarda les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. Blaine sourit. Au moins, il n'était pas mort ou encore évanoui.

-Je suis heureux, Kurt, déclara Blaine. Heureux et détendu. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis notre première fois, mon coeur.

Kurt sourit timidement. Blaine s'approcha de lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne, il glissa sa deuxième main sur la hanche de son petit-ami et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lâcha sa main pour la poser sur sa deuxième hanche pendant que Kurt enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Lentement, les lèvres de Kurt s''entrouvrirent et leurs langues se touchèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaine rompit le baiser et Kurt lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Soudainement, le monde semble parfait.

-C'est grâce à toi, mon ange, lui répondit Blaine sur le même ton.

C'est ainsi que Kurt vaincu sa différence et en fit une force.


	26. Chapter 26

Voilà, ma deuxième fanfiction est finie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la suite était à la hauteur de la première partie.

Il est possible que je re-post pas avant quelques temps à cause de mes études… J'ai une très grosse année en perspective et un gros projet de film à monter. Je n'oublierai aucun d'entre-vous et vous remercie tous pour votre soutien.

Petit coucou à, surement, ma plus grande fan : CeliaCom7.

Bisous et à bientôt,

PinkFuschia/ la fée la plus célèbre du monde paranormal


End file.
